Brittany and the Chipettes: The Squeakquel
by Akira Sieghart
Summary: We all know, every story has two sides. There's no exception in the Squeakquel, you've seen the Chipmunks' side, now see the Chipettes' side of the story. Sucky summary, much better than it sounds. WARNING! THERE WILL BE SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT!
1. So, Tell Us

**Brittany and the Chipettes: The Squeakquel**

**This is my first story. I've read numerous stories that tell about the Chipettes in the Squeakquel, some are good, but I thought that I'd make one and see how it goes.**

**This will be told through the CHIPETTES POV ONLY!**

**Read the words that are italicized carefully, this means they are important. For example, a "he" that is italicized and a "he" that is not, could be two different people.**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1: So, Tell Us.**

**Brittany's POV**

It was late, usually we were in bed by 9:00 at the latest, and we lost track of time. It's been a long day, I thought.

It was quiet; I couldn't help but think about the future, about my sisters, about our new family… about _him_.

And as I was thinking, I heard someone finally break the silence.

"So girls, tell us." He said.

We still didn't know him too well, we were nervous. We all hoped that he would like us, like us enough to take us in, enough to keep us close to _them_.

"Tell you what?" I heard, I looked to my left and saw the response came from my youngest sister, Eleanor.

"Well, tell us how this all happened." He said, slightly chuckling.

We could tell he was nervous, was he trying to like us? Was he trying to push himself to approve of us… just for _their_ sakes?

I tried not to think about it. But as silence once again overlapped the car, I felt it was my responsibility to tell him.

"It's kind of a long story." I began. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

I was beginning to think that he was just trying to be polite, he seemed uninterested.

"Of course." He said firmly. "We have to know about you, especially if you're part of the family."

My eyes widened a little; did he really just say we were part of "the family"?

"As a matter of fact, I don't think we have been introduced yet. My name is Dave Seville." He calmly said.

I could sense the tension forming, I desperately wanted to scream that my name was Brittany, but I couldn't get my mouth to open. I simply sat there, I turned to my left and exchanged and slight glance with my two sisters. I could tell they were nervous too, but why? Why was I so nervous? I couldn't think straight, maybe it was because I knew that if he didn't like us, then my sisters and I would have nowhere to go… or maybe it was because I knew in my heart, that if Dave didn't like us, _he_ would be taken away from me.

"Hello, my name is Eleanor." Again, I looked to my left to see a big grin on my little sister's face.

I was surprised, usually I was the first one to talk, the first one to break the silence. But I could tell… I was much more nervous than them.

"Hello, my name is Jeanette." She was the middle sister, slightly younger than me, but slightly older than Eleanor. Out of all of us, she was the most shy.

But here she was, she had gotten past that and had a happy look on her face as she looked forward. That's when I decided, I decided that it was my turn to break through the shell of tension that I built around myself.

"And my name is Brittany." I finally blurted out. I felt my face begin to warm, and I knew I must have been bright red. But why, I've never been this nervous before, no matter what happened… so why was now any different?

Before I could think about it too hard, he spoke again.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." We could see his smile in the rear-view mirror, and it seemed to be a real smile, not one of those corny grins that a relative would give you after not seeing you for a long time. "And we still have time before we get home, tell us how everything happened."

I looked to my left once more, and I was a little shocked. My sisters had already been looking at me, I could tell they wanted me to begin the story, and I nodded in agreement.

"Well, it all started…" I began, I remembered everything, even though it had been weeks, I still remembered every little detail as if it just happened.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. All though that this will be as silly and happy as the film, I wanted to make sure that I captured the sense of akwardness that the Chipettes must have been feeling.**

**This chapter if you hadn't figured it out, took place after the the Chipmunks and Chipettes sung "Shake Your Groove Thing", but before the bedtime scene.**

**I'll try to finish chapter 2 ASAP!**

**Again, enjoy, and REVIEW! ^^**


	2. Our Life

**Brittany and the Chipettes: The Squeakquel**

**Again, this is my first story. Try not to be too harsh ;)**

**This will be told through the CHIPETTES POV ONLY!**

**Read the words that are italicized carefully, this means they are important. For example, a "he" that is italicized and a "he" that is not, could be two different people.**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Our life.**

**Brittany's POV**

It was a bright and sunny morning. We lived in a small town, and things were usually quite. However, today, it wasn't one of those times.

"HEY!" The vendor yelled. "GIVE ME BACK MY FOOD YOU RATS!"

We had just taken a little food, we couldn't get any ourselves. We ran back to our hiding spot in an abandoned church.

We had been orphans, we never knew our parents. Since we were born, up until now, we've been on our own, and we've always watched out for each other. Just recently we found this abandoned church which has a large enough hole in the wall to get through. This was the only home we knew, and it wasn't very nice. It got cold and really creepy during the night, but we made it work.

It would be the same thing every day; we would wake up and try to get food from anywhere in town. We would then pass the time either outside or in the church playing a simple game together. A few days ago, we had found an old radio in the trash outside of a person's house, it worked. If we couldn't find something to do, we would just simply sit there and listen to music, the news, or anything else.

"Okay girls." I said, trying to catch my breath. "We should be safe now, dig in!"

I smiled as I saw Eleanor quickly get up and start digging through the food we had brought back, Jeanette however, didn't move.

"Brittany… you have to eat too." I heard her say softly. "We all have to keep up our strength."

My smile faded, I could see she was worried. Eleanor stopped, and looked up at me.

"She's right Brittany." She said as she lifted up a piece of fruit to give to me. "We're a family; we have to look out for each other."

I stared at her before swatting away her hands.

"Don't worry about me girls, I'll eat after you two finish." I said, reassuring them.

I could see that I wasn't very convincing, even if there was any food after they finished… it wasn't nearly enough to call a meal.

"No Brittany." Eleanor stated firmly, slightly raising her voice.

"She's right, Brittany." Jeanette said, slightly calmer than Eleanor but still a little loud. "We know you sacrifice a lot for us, but you don't need to give us everything if it leaves nothing for you!"

My eyes widened, Jeanette has never spoke like that. She would usually just sit back as Eleanor and I argued, but she today she was different.

"Okay, I guess you guys are right." I said giving in; I wasn't really in the mood to argue. I didn't tell them, but I hadn't eaten in a few days.

"And remember what tonight is!" Eleanor screamed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Jeanette said while giggling.

"What's going on tonight?" I finally said.

I knew I should've known, but I honestly had no clue. I remembered that it was something I had been waiting for a while, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Did you really forget, Brittany?" Eleanor said, I could sense a little disappointment in her voice. "Tonight is the Chipmunks' concert in Paris!"

"Really?" I said. I couldn't believe I forgot, it was something I had been looking forward to for months.

"Yeah, I wish we could meet them." Eleanor said. "Theodore is just adorable!"

"And Simon is really cute!" Jeanette said shyly.

"You girls need to get out more!" I said, joking around of course.

"Oh please, Brittany!" Eleanor said teasingly. "Both of us know how you have a crush on Alvin!"

I began to feel my face turn bright red; my first impulse was just to deny it.

"I do not!" I said staring Eleanor down, she looked back at me and she laughed.

"Sure you don't, Brittany!" Jeanette said, rolling her eyes. I quickly shifted my vision and gave her cold stare as if I was calling her out.

"Yeah, that's why every night you go, 'Oh Alvin!'" Eleanor said as she wrapped her arms around herself and made kissing noises.

At this point, I knew my face was bright red; it was from anger and embarrassment. Suddenly, Jeanette and Eleanor started chanting.

"ALVIN AND BRITTANY SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I was starting to get mad, partially because it was embarrassing, but mainly because I knew they were right. Ever since I first saw a picture of him, I've had a crush on him. Alvin Seville, the chipmunk who changed the world. He and his brothers were the only other talking chipmunks that I knew besides my sisters and I. I've told my sisters, and even myself, that one day, we'll meet them. However, that dream was starting to die down.

"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" I suddenly screamed. I didn't like being teased, and I was already in a bad mood today.

"We're just joking around Britt." Eleanor said while still giggling a bit.

"Yeah, we all like the Chipmunks, and like you said, one day we'll meet them!" Jeanette said as she started to dream about that day.

I couldn't tell them that we might never get the chance, it was one of the last hopes we had.

"I know, I know." I said, I knew my sisters could tell I was hiding something, but before they could ask me, I quickly added. "But, let's not worry about it. We'll eat now, and then listen to the concert tonight."

"Okay!" They both nodded in agreement.

_**Later that night.**_

"Come on, Brittany!" Eleanor said. She and Jeanette were sitting on the floor waiting for me. "It's about to start!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I said walking in to the room and sitting down. "Have I missed anything?"

"No, they said that the Chipmunks are just coming on stage right now." Jeanette answered.

"_Now, ladies and gentlemen please put your hands together for…THE CHIPMUNKS!" _The announcer from the radio said, and all of a sudden music started playing.

"**Girl, you really got me now**

**You got me so I don't know what I'm doing**

**Girl, you really got me now**

**You got me so I can't sleep at night"**

Listening to their music always made me feel better, I don't know why, but it did. There had to be some way, my sisters and I were good singers, but we had no one to represent us. That's when the idea stuck me.

"GIRLS!" I ran up to the radio as fast as I could and turned it off.

"Hey!" Eleanor said. "I was listening to that!"

"Yeah, Brittany, what's up?" Jeanette said getting off the floor.

I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it before.

"Girls, we've got talent, we just need someone to represent us right?" I asked as my enthusiasm got a hold of me.

"Yeah, but we don't have anyone." Jeanette said as her voice softened down.

"Exactly, but I got an idea!" I nearly screamed. "I know where to get the best manager!"

"Really? Where?" Eleanor said, I could tell she was just excited as me.

"We're going to go meet Ian Hawke, the same man who represents the Chipmunks!" I finally said.

As my sisters and I celebrated, I knew that this was going to change our lives. We were finally going to live happier, and we would finally have a chance to meet the Chipmunks.

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter 2 done.**

**At this point I'm still not sure how many chapters there will be, but I'm going to be sure to include scenes from the movie.**

**I'll try to have Chapter 3 up ASAP!**

**Again, enjoy and REVIEW! ^^**


	3. Don't Worry

**Brittany and the Chipettes: The Squeakquel**

**Chapter 3 is here, and Chapter 4 is being written.**

**I originally intended this chapter to be longer but whatever...**

**This will be told through the CHIPETTES POV ONLY!**

**Read the words that are italicized carefully, this means they are important. For example, a "he" that is italicized and a "he" that is not, could be two different people.**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Don't Worry**

**Jeanette's POV**

For the first time in a while, I was truly happy. Brittany had thought of the perfect way for us to finally live better… and best of all meet the Chipmunks.

"But wait." Eleanor said, he smile had turned into a frown. "How are we going to get there? We don't even know where he lives."

I felt my smile starting to fade as well, she was right. Even if we could find out where he lived, we had no way to get there.

"Hmm, you may have a point." Brittany said while resting her chin in her palm. "But, I think I know a way to get there."

Eleanor and I exchanged a slight glance.

"How, Brittany?" I asked, I wanted to believe that we could make it there, but all odds seemed against us.

"Well, we could hide inside of a package and mail ourselves to his office." Brittany said, trying to reassure us.

"Does that mean that you know where he is?" Eleanor asked, you could tell by the tone of her voice that she was getting excited again.

As soon as Eleanor asked, Brittany's smile seemed to shrink, but it was still there.

"Well, no." Brittany finally said, as she looked as us she must've seen our disappointment. "But don't worry; I know that he works for Jett Records, and I'm sure we can get an address from somewhere in town."

My hope started returning, I could picture us with the Chipmunks… with Simon, and finally, we had a chance to make our dreams a reality.

"Wait, isn't Jett Records in Hollywood?" Eleanor asked, we could tell she was nervous, but we didn't know why.

"Well, yeah. But don't worry, we'll be fine." Brittany said as she hugged us both. "Let's get some sleep, and then tomorrow we'll start looking for clue on what the address is."

I could see Eleanor roll her eyes and sigh. I went over to her, if something was bothering her, maybe I could help. I AM her sister.

"Eleanor, um, are you alright?" I asked softly, I tried to keep the conversation low so Brittany wouldn't know. I thought Eleanor would talk easier if she knew that it was private.

"I'm fine Jeanette, I'm just worried." She said as she laid down, she seemed to have a sad expression, I decided to dig further.

"About what, aren't you excited?" I asked, I knew I must've had a confused look on my face, but I WAS confused.

"You know I've wanted to meet Theodore for a long time, of course I'm excited." Eleanor said as she looked into my eyes.

I looked back; she still wasn't letting me through. If I was going to help her, I needed her to open up.

"Please, Ellie. Tell me what's bothering you; it'll make us both feel better." I said, I was starting to get worried.

"Well, what if something happens?" I could see the tears in Eleanor's eyes starting to build up; all I could do was give her a hug.

"What do you mean Eleanor?" I asked, I knew she was upset, but I still didn't know too much about the problem.

"W-well, what if we get lost on the way there, or what if he doesn't like us, or wh-" I cut her off by giving her a great big hug.

He eyes widened, but then she calmed down and embraced me back.

"Don't worry, Ellie. Everything is going to be fine." I said trying to calm her down.

"Jeanette's right, Eleanor, we're going to meet Ian and he's going to turn us into stars." Brittany said… I didn't know she had been listening, but I was pretty glad she was.

I could feel Eleanor trembling; I didn't want her to be afraid, I also didn't want her to know that I had been a little afraid too. She had a point, there was no guarantee that we were going to make it to Ian, and there was definitely no way we knew that he was going to agree to manage us… but this was our only shot… we HAD to take it.

"Thanks guys." Eleanor said as we broke apart. "I feel better now."

"Well good, we need to get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll get up early and go into town to get that address, and then we'll come back and plan this out." Brittany said as she covered herself with blankets.

"Good night, Brittany. Good night, Jeanette." Eleanor said while yawning.

"Good night, Eleanor. Good night, Brittany." I also said, I was tired, today had been a long day and I was glad to finally have a chance to sleep.

"Good night, guys!" Brittany said. We almost couldn't understand her; she fell asleep while saying it.

Eleanor and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes, we both then proceeded to go to sleep ourselves.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, bad ending... I know. But I HAD to stop before the next chapter it's gonna be LONG! ^^**

**Oh, and BTW. When I checked my email, I must've had like 10 different emails saying that this story has been subbed to!**

**Thanks, that's one way I know you guys like it, but PLEASE review, it inspires me more, plus you can give me criticism... I don't mind. lol ^^**


	4. Lies and Opportunities

**Brittany and the Chipettes: The Squeakquel**

**Chapter 4 is finally done, and we FINALLY have some actual "Squeakquel" scenes.**

**This will be told through the CHIPETTES POV ONLY!**

**Read the words that are italicized carefully, this means they are important. For example, a "he" that is italicized and a "he" that is not, could be two different people.**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW! ^^**

**(P.S: Words that are Bold and Underlined, like in this chapter, mean dreams.)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Lies and Opportunities**

**Jeanette's POV**

_**The next morning**_

"GET UP GIRLS!" Brittany screamed. "We have to go into town!"

I was starting to wake up on my own, but that did the job perfectly.

"Brittany, it's too early!" Eleanor said as she fought back. "Can't we go later?"

Eleanor wasn't usually tired in the morning, or cranky, she must have been up late after we all went to bed.

"No, we have to go now." Brittany said while ripping the sheets off Eleanor.

"HEY!" Eleanor screamed with a sour look on her face, I couldn't help but laugh.

"We have to go now, the sooner we leave the sooner you both can meet your Chipmunks" Brittany said as she folded Eleanor's blanket.

"Yeah, and the sooner you and Alvin can meet each other." I mumbled.

"Excuse me? I hope you two aren't still hung up on this, I DO NOT have a crush on Alvin Seville!" Brittany said, her face was starting to redden, not from embarrassment this time, all from anger.

"Yeah, you don't have a crush on Alvin, you LOVE Alvin!" Eleanor said while giggling.

"I DO NOT!" Brittany screamed.

"Okay, Brittany! There is nothing between you and Alvin." I said while sighing, it was too early for her to be mad, and we found the perfect buttons to push.

"Good." Brittany said as she got up, and walked away.

"Yet…" Eleanor mumbled almost silently.

I looked at her and started to laugh, but caught myself so Brittany wouldn't suspect anything. Brittany wasn't really a morning person, in fact, neither was I. The only one who liked the morning was Eleanor; she was usually up before anyone else. But today, Brittany was the first to get up, and that proved it. She was more excited about meeting Ian than we were, either because she wanted to get our careers going, or she really did want to meet the Chipmunks. Either way, she wouldn't admit it so I shrugged it off.

_**Later that day**_

It was around noon, we had already gotten breakfast, and we had already searched a couple places for the Address of Jett Records.

"Okay, let's try here." Brittany said as she pointed to a newspaper stand.

We quickly got up, and when no one was looking, we swiped a newspaper and darted behind a building.

"Okay, now let's see here." Brittany said as she went through the newspaper. "Ha! Found it! 3564 Franklin Ave."

I was surprised, I thought we would find the address eventually, but I didn't think this quick.

"Okay, so how are we going to "mail" ourselves there, Brittany?" I said. I didn't want to sound like I was skeptical about going, but I knew I must have.

"Don't worry. I found this old FedEx packaging we can use; it's back at the church." Brittany said, still looking through the newspaper.

I couldn't believe it, this would actually work. We would be able to finally meet the Chipmunks and start our music career!

"Alright, let's go girls." Brittany said suddenly, we all then darted back to the church.

"So, how are we going to do this Brittany?" Eleanor asked, I couldn't blame her, I was curious too.

"We are going to hide inside the package, we then mail ourselves to the address, break out, and meet our new manager." Brittany said while opening the packaging.

I thought of a problem.

"What about food and water? We don't even know how long it'll take us to get there." I said, we may have an address, and a plan to get there, but we didn't know what to do on the way there.

"We're going to bring food and water with us, we only need to stay quiet and stop moving so nobody will catch us." Brittany said while putting fruit into the bag.

"So when are we going to leave?" Eleanor asked, she didn't act excited, but you could tell she was.

"Uh, as soon as I finish we'll go." Brittany said, still packing everything into the package.

"Don't you think that's a little too soon, Brittany?" Eleanor asked.

"We can't wait too long, what if the Chipmunks go on tour or something? This is our only chance." Brittany said calmly.

Brittany had a point, if the Chipmunks did go on tour; there would be no way to know when they would get back. This was our only shot, and we had to take it.

"You're right, Brittany. We have to go now." I quickly added, I could tell they were surprised. I usually never spoke up; I would usually just simply agree or disagree.

"Okay, now both of you get in." Brittany said, holding the bag open.

Eleanor and I shared a last glace, sighed, and got in the small bag. As we got in, we were surrounded by food, and when Brittany climbed in, she sealed the bag. As time went by, I was sure of two things; that this was going to be a long trip, and that if I hadn't been claustrophobic already… I was going to be by the time we got there.

"Okay, we've all been quiet for over an hour, it we are EVER going to make it to Hollywood, then we NEED to talk about something!" Brittany said, I only looked at her and rolled my eyes… she told US to be quiet?

"What do you want to talk about, Brittany?" I asked, she had a point… we were in a package, there wasn't much to do.

"Let's talk about what we're going to once we get there." Eleanor suggested, she seemed like she was hinting at something, but I paid no attention to it.

"Well, we're going to be dropped off at Jeff Records. Then, we need to find Ian, and perform for him." Brittany explained, it didn't seem like much of a plan, but I could tell she had been thinking about it for a while.

Suddenly we heard a loud noise outside.

"_Alright, just calling in, I've made it to Hollywood. I have a couple stops to make, and then I need to deliver seven packages to Jett Records. It should be about four or five hours before I finish my shift, see you then."_

My eyes widened, four to five hours? I didn't know if I was happy or disappointed, I didn't think I could make it five more hours crammed in a package… with my sisters.

"Alright, girls, five hours left. Let's get some rest before we get there." Brittany said, she proceeded to lie down and take a nap.

At this point, a nap didn't sound too bad. As soon as my head reached the floor, I fell asleep.

_**A few hours later**_

**"Oh, Simon, I love you." I said as we gazed into each other's eyes.**

**"I love you too, Jeanette. I need you to do me a favor though, okay?" Simon asked.**

**"Of course, anything for you, Simon" I said playfully.**

**"I need you to wake up. Wake up Jeanette. Wake up…"**

"WAKE UP JEANETTE!" Brittany screamed in my ear as I jumped.

"Huh, w-what?" I said as I looked around, confused. Was that all a dream? It seemed too real, but, it must've been.

"Jeanette, they're about to pick up all the packages for Jett Records… and in case you don't remember… THAT'S US!" Brittany said, literally screaming.

"Okay, okay. I get it Brittany, I'm sorry; I was just having a good dream." I said, feeling a little hurt. We usually didn't shout at each other, but when we did, it made me feel horrible.

"What was it, Jeanette?" Eleanor asked.

I looked at her, confused.

"Your dream? What was it?" Eleanor asked again.

"Oh, i-it was nothing." I said, I don't know why I had the dream, but it would be too embarrassing to discuss with anyone.

"Are you sure?" Eleanor, once again, asked.

"I'm sure." I said, I even managed to get a smile on my face.

"Be quiet, someone's coming." Brittany said placing a finger on her lips.

Suddenly, the truck door was opened, and I could feel our bag being lifted into the air. We knew that our bag was being brought into Jett Records. We all pushed, and our bag fell out of the large bin with all the other packages.

"Girls, we gotta get out of here!" Brittany said as we all struggled to break through the packaging.

"I can't see!" Eleanor yelled, getting her legs free.

"Not on my noise! Hey, that's my tail!" Brittany screamed as she got her legs through the packaging.

"Sorry!" I said as I realized I stepped on something, I also had gotten my legs free.

"Move your butt!" Brittany yelled.

"Okay." Eleanor said, trying to move.

"Who's squishing me?" I questioned. But before I could get an answer, we ran into a wall.

We fell, but got up quickly and dug through the rest of the packaging.

"We made it, Jett Records!" Brittany said.

"Phew!" I screamed, being stuck in the package for hours, I was just happy to be out.

We looked up and saw a man by a fountain, it was him.

"Oh my gosh, it's him, Ian Hawke!" Brittany said while pointing to the man. "Um, Mr. Hawke?" Brittany said, trying to get his attention. After realizing it didn't work, she signaled us to follow her as we ran closer to him. "Hello? Mr. Hawke!" Brittany said again, slightly louder, this time, we got his attention.

"What do you want?" Ian said while turning around. His face quickly grew from anger, to astonishment.

"We want to introduce ourselves." Eleanor said, jumping onto the fountain.

"That's right. I'm Brittany, and this is my sister Eleanor." Brittany said.

"Hello, Sir, such a pleasure to meet you!" Eleanor said.

Ian quickly bent down to our height; he looked like he couldn't believe we were real.

"And I'm their sister, Jeanette! Although, I feel more like an Olivia, or sometimes a-" I began, but Brittany cut me off.

"Anyway, we're the Chipettes, and well, we would just be so honored if you would represent us." Brittany began. "You made Alvin and the Chipmunks stars; we want to be stars too." Brittany said as she and Eleanor wrapped their arms around me.

"Yeah!" I said, I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"And hang out with the Chipmunks!" Eleanor said, and she and I giggled.

"Okay, now listen, before we get all girly and giggly about this… just tell me one thing, you can sing… right?" Ian said, he looked a little shocked.

We all smiled and turned around. We picked the best song we knew, and started counting down.

"Wait, hang on. Not here, um, why don't we take this meeting upstairs in my penthouse office?" He said, smiling.

"Sure!" We all said.

"This is so exciting!" Eleanor said.

"We're really on our way now!" Brittany said as we ran through the door and up the stairs.

As we ran up the last flight of stairs, leading to the roof, we all gasped.

"Oh my gosh, can you believe it?" Brittany said as we ran around on the roof.

"My first penthouse office!" Eleanor yelled.

We ran on top of what seemed to be the Jett Records logo, and looked into the distance, it was the Hollywood sign.

"Thought you might like the view." Ian said as he walked over to his desk. "So ladies, tell me a little something about yourselves." He said as he regained his breath, obviously running up the stairs was more tiring for him than us.

"Well, we grew up in a small town, population three hundred and-" Brittany began, but was cut off by Ian.

"Yeah, really? That's fascinating, great. Alright, impress me." Ian said as he sat on his chair and put his feet up.

We did the same as before, we turned around, and began counting down.

"**Three little birds**

**Sat on my window**

**And they told me I don't need to worry**

**Girl put your records on**

**Tell me your favorite song**

**You go ahead, let your hair down**

**Sapphire and faded jeans**

**I hope you get your dreams**

**Just go ahead, let your hair down"**

When we finished, we all took a slight pose.

"Girls, girls, girls, girls. Guess who just became the number one Chipette fan in the whole dang world… IAN HAWKE THAT'S WHO!" Ian said, approaching us.

We all squealed and ran over to him.

"So when can we meet the Chipmunks?" Eleanor asked, I couldn't believe it, for a second… I actually forgot about them. But now my mind was back on track, and my heart was beating faster every second waiting for a reply.

"Uh, that's an excellent question, and the excellent answer is… I don't really represent Alvin and the Chipmunks anymore." Ian said.

"Oh no." Eleanor silently said.

"W-what happened?" Brittany said, I could see disappointment in her eyes, even if she didn't admit it, she wanted to meet the Chipmunks just as much as we did.

"Oh, classic tale, sweet and innocent when I met them, they had nothing, then I work my butt off to make them rock stars… and they changed… turned on me like bad cheese.

"No." Brittany said quietly.

"That's terrible." I said, disappointed.

"I know!" I treated Alvin like he was my own son, then he just goes and spits on me… literally… he filled his chipmunk cheeks with saliva and just had at it. And don't even get me started with Simon." Ian said quickly.

I gasped, I felt as if my heart had been ripped out. There had to be some mistake… there HAD to be.

"But not… Theodore… right?" Eleanor asked.

"It's the cuddly ones you have to watch out for."

Eleanor's head dropped as Brittany and I went to comfort her.

"But are we talking about them for? Come on, they're over, tired, novelty acts. Chipmunks who can sing?" Ian said while faking a yawn. "BUT, girl chipmunks who can sing? Fasten your seat belts!"

All three of us got up and started celebrating. This finally went the beginning of our career, but I still couldn't help but wonder if Ian was keeping from us, however, I just shrugged off the thought as engaged with my sisters.

"Let's go back to my place so we can talk about your careers." Ian said as he went back to the stairs.

We followed him, and I finally thought… this is where our luck would turn around... or... so I thought.

* * *

**Hmm, Jeanette's the smart one right? She must've had at least a little suspicion about Ian.**

**Well, that's Chapter 4 done, and Chapter 5 should be done by tomorrow!**

**Remember, REVIEW! IT MAKES ME FEEL GOOD! ^^**


	5. Sadness

**Brittany and the Chipettes: The Squeakquel**

**Chapter 5 is done... a little late... but done.**

**I think the story is coming along pretty nicely.**

**This is another "sister" chapter.**

**Read the words that are out of the ordinary carefully, this means they are important. For example, a "he" that is italicized and a "he" that is not, could be two different people. Words that are not bolded and have quotation marks could be words, while if they are bolded, they could be dreams.**

**Enjoy.... review... you know you want to! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sadness**

**Eleanor's POV**

As we walked back down the stairs, I couldn't help but feel many things. I was happy, excited, eager… disappointed, angry, and worst of all… sad. How could the Chipmunks do this to Ian, especially Theodore? A part of me knew it wasn't true and knew that there had to be a mistake, but why would Ian lie to us? It didn't make sense, and it made my heart ache just thinking about it.

"Okay girls, get in." Ian said while opening the door to his car. As we climbed in, we had to move the garbage that was around us just to make room. "We're going to go to my penthouse apartment, and talk there." Ian said as he started the car.

As we drove off, there was an unusual amount of silence, I decided to break it.

"So, do you really think we can become stars?" I asked.

"Of course, you'll be living twice as big as the Chipmunks." Ian said, looking at Brittany. I couldn't help but feel as if Ian preferred Brittany over Jeanette and me, but I decided to shrug off the thought.

Once again, silence dwelled over us, but this time, I decided not to break it.

"Ah, here we are." Ian said as we pulled up in front of a large building.

"Wow, do you really live here?" Brittany asked in shock.

"Of course, only big names live here." Ian said stepping out the door as we followed him.

We all walked into the front door and immediately started walking up the stairs.

"Um, don't we need to check out or something?" Jeanette asked.

"Not if you already live here." Ian quickly replied as we continued up the stairs.

We soon reached second to last floor, and almost instantly, we noticed the difference in class from higher floors to the lower floors.

"Ah, the penthouse level." Ian said as we began walking through the halls. Our attention suddenly shifted over to a dog that was looking at us and whimpering.

"Hey, isn't that, that chihuahua, you know, from the movie?" Brittany blurted out.

"Oh yeah, it is, I mean, of course it is. A lot of big names live here." Ian said quickly.

"¿Hola, cómo estas?" I said as I waved to the dog, he must've been the first star I've actually seen in person.

"I must have his autograph!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, Brittany… nu-uh. You wanna be a star, act like a star. Alright, you don't get autographs, you give them." Ian said, looking straight at Brittany.

"Oh, right…" Brittany said, I could tell she felt a little bit ashamed even though I didn't think it was a big deal.

"Uh, uh, hey look, over there! There's a couple of the Jonas Brothers!" Ian said, pointing down the hallway.

All three of us quickly turned to direction that Ian was pointing at.

"I don't see them!" Jeanette said as we looked around.

"Here we are!" Ian said as we walked up to one of the doors in the hallway. "Okay, let's scoot into my apartm- what? Did I? I, oh darn it, darn it to heck!" Ian yelled looking through his pockets.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, looking up at Ian.

"Girls, I apologize, but I seemed to have left my keys back in my office." Ian said, embarrassed, and chuckled. Our heads dropped as the thought that we couldn't get in entered our minds. "What if one of you were to shoot through that mail slot and open it up from the inside, huh?" Ian asked.

"Oh, I'll do it." I said, trying to be helpful.

As I got up, I took a running start and quickly tried to squeeze through the mail slot, only to find myself stuck.

"I'm… stuck!" I said, trying to push myself through the slot.

"Alright, I gotcha, I gotcha." I heard Ian say. Suddenly I felt his hands wrap around me as he tried to pull me out.

"Ow, not so hard!" I said, slightly aggravated.

Suddenly, I was free and flew backwards into the hallway.

"You might wanna lay off the nuts…" Ian said. I felt hurt by his comment as I rubbed my backside.

"Alright, how about you glasses? You're in better shape." Ian said while pointing at Jeanette, I was about to 'remind' him of our names once again, but I got cut off by Jeanette.

"I'm not that great… at things like this." Jeanette said awkwardly as she stepped back a little.

"I got it!" Brittany quickly said as she got up and slipped through the mail slot. All of a sudden, the door opened and we all let out a quiet 'yes'.

As we walked in and Ian turned on the lights, I couldn't believe my eyes. It wasn't just a nice room, it was gorgeous.

"Oh, impressive." Brittany said as she ran through the hall as Jeanette and I followed her.

"Jee willigers, stripes!" Jeanette said as we jumped onto a large, zebra patterned bench.

"Oh, snazzy." I said as I looked myself. We all looked to our left and jumped on two more benches.

"This is the best tree house ever!" I said as I looked around, we all jumped onto a large red object to our left.

"A red piano!" Brittany exclaimed as she twirled herself on top of it.

We all looked around in shock, it was a very beautiful room, but maybe we liked it so much because it was better than that nasty church we were used to.

"Is this a dream? Somebody pinch me!" Brittany said in disbelief as we all jumped onto the red bench belonging to the piano.

"This is way better than a dream." Jeanette said as she took Brittany's hands in her own.

"I just adore a penthouse view!" Brittany said while looking out the enormous windows.

"Yeah, you like it?" Ian asked while chuckling.

"Do I?" Brittany said still looking through the window.

"I live here." Ian said, looking around himself.

"It's so beautiful!" I said.

"Yeah…" Ian began. "Listen girls, go get yourselves into bed. I've got to make a few calls so we'll start talking in the morning." Ian said as he walked over and got a phone.

"Okay, come on girls." Brittany said while leading us into a bedroom.

While it didn't seem like it, we were exhausted. It had been hours since they met Ian, and a lot had happened since then. As we walked into the room, I noticed that it was just as beautiful as the rest of the apartment; it was in the same theme, stripes.

"Wow, this place sure is something." Jeanette said as she looked around.

As we walked in, we climbed onto the queen-size bed that was there. We didn't have anything to bring with us when we left, so we didn't have to unpack. We all just lay down on the bed, getting ready for bed. It was a lot different; we were in a bed instead of on an uncomfortable wooden floor, this place had more of a 'home' feeling opposed to the church that we were used to. It felt weird, but in a good way.

"Alright girls, let's get some sleep." Brittany said, covering herself with the blanket. Jeanette and I looked at each other and shared a smile as we too, laid down for sleep.

_**One hour later**_

I didn't realize it, but I had just lain in bed with my eyes awake. I simply laid there, thinking about all of the events that had just happened, to us leaving our home, to us meeting Ian, and to me getting my heart broken. That's when it hit me, even thought I tried to be happy… I couldn't. The Chipmunks were my main reason for coming here, and when Ian said that they were no longer with him, I couldn't believe it. Brittany had always told us that we would eventually meet the Chipmunks, and for a while I truly believed her, but lately that dream seemed to drift farther and farther away. However, that dream started to return stronger than ever as we set out to find Ian. As we found him, not only were the Chipmunks not with him, they betrayed him. I didn't want to believe Ian; I wanted to believe that the Chipmunks… that Theodore were truly good, but I didn't have a choice but to believe Ian. As I was engaged in thought, I didn't notice that I wasn't the only one up.

"Ellie, why are you still awake?" Jeanette asked, I jumped a little in surprise. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to surprise you." She said sitting up.

"It's okay, I was just… thinking." I said. I didn't want her to worry like me; she didn't deserve it… but did I?

"About what, Ellie?" Jeanette asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, okay?" I told her. I didn't want to sound bitter, but I knew it came out like that.

"No, Eleanor. You're my sister; we watch out for each other… your problems are mine as well." Jeanette said, scolding me.

"Well, I know I should feel happy and excited but…" I began, I could feel the tears start to come to my eyes, but I struggled to keep them in. "I just can't." I said as I lost the fight and tears started streaming down my face.

"What's wrong, Ellie? I'm your sister, you can tell me." Jeanette said softly.

"I know we came here to find Ian and get our careers going… but-" I began.

"You were excited to meet the Chipmunks?" Jeanette said. I looked down; she had practically taken the words out of my mouth. "Listen, I know how you feel. All three of us came here to meet them, but we can't give up this opportunity just because they aren't here." Jeanette said, rubbing my shoulders.

"You think I don't know that, Jeanette?" I snapped, still crying. "I just can't believe that the Chipmunks… that Theodore is bad!" I finally said. Letting it out only made me feel worse.

"It's okay, Ellie, it's okay, just let it out." Jeanette told me in a soothing voice. We never really knew our mother, and even though I thought of both of my sisters as a mother figure, I knew Jeanette would always give me support no matter what.

"I feel like I'm being selfish." I cried. "I want us to be happy; I don't want you two to be upset over me." I said softly. As Jeanette and I spoke, I wondered how we hadn't woken up Brittany, but sure enough, she was still fast asleep, and I was happy I hadn't woke her up too.

"Ellie, you're our sister, we're going to be sad when you're sad no matter what." Jeanette began. "But it's not your fault, I wanted to see the Chipmunks too, even Brittany did. We're all sad that they aren't here, but we'll get through this, I promise." Jeanette said as she gave me a hug.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really, and if it will make you feel better, tomorrow we will go ask Ian if what he said about the Chipmunks is true, and maybe we can even go and see them." Jeanette said as she tightened her grip around me.

"Thanks, Jeanette. I feel better now." I said softly. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Don't mention it; I was glad I woke up. This talk made us both feel better." Jeanette said, smiling at me. "Now let's get some rest, tomorrow is a new day and it's full of possibilities." Jeanette said as she tucked me in.

"Okay." I said, getting comfortable.

"Good night, Eleanor." Jeanette said as she got into bed herself.

"Good night, Jeanette." I said, closing my eyes.

I truly did feel better; talking with Jeanette always made everything seem okay. As I put my head down, one image entered my head and stayed with me for the rest of the night. The image was my sisters and I, living happily with the Chipmunks.

* * *

**Okay, I even let out an "AWW" at the last sentence!**

**I hope you all like the story so far and are having as much fun reading it as I am writing it.**

**Don't worry, the Chipmunks and Chipettes will meet soon. ;)**

**Remember, REVIEW! PLEASE! ^^**


	6. Trust

**Brittany and the Chipettes: The Squeakquel**

**Chapter 6 is done. Once again, I've created an original "Squeakquel" scene.**

**This will be told through the CHIPETTES POV ONLY!**

******Read the words that are out of the ordinary carefully, this means they are important. For example, a "he" that is italicized and a "he" that is not, could be two different people. Words that are not bolded and have quotation marks could be words, while if they are bolded, they could be dreams.**

**Review... it only takes a couple seconds and it makes me feel good!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Trust**

**Jeanette's POV**

**It had been a wonderful night. Simon and I had gone on a date and afterwards he had decided to take us on a romantic stroll through the park. As we stopped, we jumped up and rested on one of the many benches around us. I gently rested my head on his chest and he put his arm around me, as we both sat there and looked into the beautiful night sky.**

"**Jeanette, you know that I really like you, don't you?" Simon said as he gazed into my eyes. I couldn't help but giggle at his question and blush in embarrassment. "I'm serious, I really like you, and I would never do anything to hurt you." He said as he pulled me tighter to him.**

**My attention shifted from the sky to his eyes. I couldn't be happier, I could sense the truth in his eyes and in his voice, and I knew I could trust him. As we bent forward towards each other, I knew what was about to happen. As our lips came closer and closer…**

_SLAM!_

I instantly sat up and observed my surroundings. I was in the hotel's bed; I then remembered what had happened the day before. I felt both disappointed and confused when I realized that my dream was just a dream… but why? Why was I having these dreams? As I wondered, I looked around myself; my sisters weren't in the bed with me.

"Ladies, could you come here for a second?" I head a man call out, that's when I realized that it was Ian, and he was calling us.

As I got out of the bed, I stepped into the living room and saw that my sisters were already there with Ian. I quickly ran up and joined them as we looked at Ian.

"Okay, here's the deal. I just got off the phone with my friend Gurdy. It seems like you're not quite famous enough to get any big breaks yet." Ian said looking at us. "All stars need to start somewhere. So, you girls are going to perform and win in the Music Mania contest."

"What's that?" Brittany asked.

"It's just some music contest between a group of schools, but that's not the point. The point is, winning the competition will get your popularity up." Ian said, we could tell that he was excited.

My attention shifted from Ian, to my sisters. Brittany was still thinking about the idea that Ian proposed, and Eleanor was looking at me. I could tell she wanted to tell me something, that's when I remembered what I promised to her last night. I simply smiled and nodded, turning my head towards Ian.

"Um, excuse me?" I said quietly. "I just wanted to ask if… if it was true, about the Chipmunks being betraying you?"

"Of course it is, why would I lie to you?" Ian said coldly, staring directly at me.

"Well, I'm not saying you lied… but that doesn't seem like something the Chipmunks would do…" I said, backing up a little.

"Well, believe it, because that's what happened." Ian said, I could see the anger in his eye saying 'don't challenge me'… but that only made me believe his less.

"Okay, could we at lease go see the Chipmunks?" I asked, trying to shake off his glare on me.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea. If you meet them, they're only going to be jealous of you." Ian said, putting on a smile. "They're going to keep you from me because they don't want you to become famous and take away their fame." Ian said.

I turned to my left to see Eleanor, but in the process, I saw Brittany. I could tell she believed Ian, and was angry at what, or what Ian told us, they did. I then looked at Eleanor; I could tell she was hurt.

"Anyway, we're going shopping. We need to get you girls some clothes." Ian said while grabbing his car keys and heading out the door.

I exchanged a quick glance with my sisters as we followed him.

_**Later that day**_

We were on the ride back to Ian's apartment; it had been a long day. Eleanor and I picked out outfits for ourselves pretty quickly. Eleanor had picked out a simple light green skirt with a dark green sweater over it. I picked out a purple checkered skirt, a light purple shirt with dark purple edges, and a jean jacket. Brittany however, took forever. She went through a million different outfits and eventually decided on pink skirt, a light pink shirt with a loose pink checkered tie, and a pink leather jacket.

"When we get back, we're going to practice a new song for you girls to perform." Ian said while driving.

"Okay, what are we doing tomorrow?" Brittany asked, looking up at him.

"Well, I need to go to a couple interviews while you girls are at school." Ian said slightly looking at us.

"School?" All three of us asked at the same time.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? To enter the competition, you need to go to one of the schools, so I enrolled you girls into West Eastman High." Ian said. He didn't tell us anything about actually going to school; I wonder what else he was keeping from us. "You need to be there by eight o' clock and I'll pick you up around three." Ian said as he continued to look at the road.

"Okay…" We all muttered out. I didn't mind the idea of school really. I saw it as an opportunity to learn more than I could anywhere else.

After we got home, Ian starting setting up microphones and recording equipment, as we sat down, he gave us a sheet of paper with lyrics on it.

"Alight girls, the first song you're going to learn is 'Hot N' Cold'" Ian said looking at us. "It's a fairly popular song, and you will perform that at the school tomorrow."

"So we're going to sing this for the competition?" Brittany asked.

"No, no, no. You're going to sing this to the school to get us into the competition." Ian said chuckling.

"Why? Can't we just ask to be in it?" I asked. It seemed like he was hiding something from us again.

"Well, they already found a group to perform, but I think you girls can change their minds." Ian said, again, he was only looking at Brittany.

"Who did they already find?" Brittany asked. Brittany had always been a little competitive, but this set her over the top. We could tell she was determined to make a name for ourselves no matter what.

"Well… uh, they found the Chipmunks…" Ian said, stuttering a little. I could tell that was the LAST detail he wanted us to know, but regardless of what we thought before, our eyes lightened up when he told us that. "Alright, girls, listen. You can't trust the Chipmunks; they're going to be jealous of you. They're going to tell you lies about me and anyone else just to try and deceive you. Instead of listening to them, listen to me." Ian said as he bent down to our height. He didn't seem like he was lying, but he didn't seem like he was telling the truth, but I paid no attention to it. Instead, my mind was on us finally meeting the Chipmunks, to be in the competition, they HAD to attend the school, and that was our shot.

"Alright, we'll be on the lookout, Ian." Brittany said before Eleanor or I could speak.

"That's my girls, alright now let's rehearse." Ian said as he got up and turned on the equipment.

_**A few hours later**_

It had been a couple hours since we started practicing. We picked up on the song pretty quickly and mastered it, I had no doubt in my mind that we couldn't beat the Chipmunks… but that wasn't really what I wanted.

"Alright girls, good work today. Go to bed early so you'll be up for school in the morning." Ian said as he walked into his bedroom and shut the door. My sisters and I glanced at each other and headed back to our own room.

As we got onto the bed and changed into our pajamas, I thought that now was the best time to ask a question that had been bothering me the entire day.

"Brittany, you don't… believe Ian about the Chipmunks… do you?" I asked. Brittany stopped what she had been doing and looked at me; she looked like she was either shocked or mad… I couldn't tell.

"What? How can you not believe him, Jeanette?" Brittany said as I realized it was anger.

"Well Brittany, we've followed the Chipmunks' careers for a while and they don't seem like the type t-" I began but was cut off.

"Stop being so naïve, Jeanette!" Brittany screamed.

"She's right, Brittany!" Eleanor screamed back, we both simply looked at her… shocked. Eleanor and Brittany argued sometimes, but Eleanor wouldn't scream no matter what.

"Eleanor, we have to believe Ian. Why would he lie to us?" Brittany said, she wasn't screaming anymore, she was trying to calm Eleanor down.

"I don't know, Brittany. Stop listening to Ian, and try listening to your heart! What does it tell you?" Eleanor screamed as she started crying and backed away from Brittany.

Brittany simply said nothing; we all just stood in silence.

"Listen Eleanor, I want to believe that the Chipmunks are good, but for now we have to trust Ian, he's going to make our life so much better." Brittany said as she tried to comfort Eleanor.

"If being with the Chipmunks means disobeying Ian, I'll do it." Eleanor said as she laid down, tears still running down her face.

"Listen, I don't know who we can trust. For now, let's trust Ian, tomorrow we'll meet the Chipmunks and see what they say. If they say anything bad about Ian, then we know Ian was right." Brittany said as she lay down next to Eleanor.

"Fine." Eleanor said as she brushed her eyes and any tears that were still on their way.

I remained silent as I watched them; I simply climbed onto the bed and tucked myself in. They had stopped arguing and now they were silent once again. They didn't speak to each other, they wouldn't look at each other, they wouldn't even go near each other, and it broke my heart. We almost never fought with each other, but when we did, it could be ugly. While I didn't fight with my sisters too often, when Eleanor and Brittany fought, it got bad because neither would apologize… I usually ended up doing it for them. But this time, I was afraid to go near either of them, afraid that they would drag me into the fight too, so I stood clear of them.

"Good night, Eleanor. Good night, Brittany." I softly said as we had all gotten into bed.

"Good night, Jeanette." Brittany said coldly.

"Good night, Jeanette." Eleanor said, trying to be just as cold as Brittany, but I knew she didn't want to fight. She just wanted to trust the Chipmunks, and so did I. That's when it hit me, a terrible thought that I wouldn't leave my mind for the rest of the night.

What if the Chipmunks were right about Ian?

* * *

**Hmm, Jeanette you might be on to something..,**

**Nah, Ian would never lie...**

**If you're wondering the "SLAM" in the beginning was the door to the apartment. (It takes place right after the scene when Ian finds the newspaper with the Chipmunks on it.)**

**Chapter 7 should be done by tomorrow, however uploading may be a problem. I'm going somewhere for the weekend, I'll continue writing, but uploading may take a while... :/**

**Ah well, enjoy... review... do something! ^^**


	7. Confession

**Brittany and the Chipettes: The Squeakquel**

**Chapter 7 is finally done, this is the longest chapter so far**

**I hope you like it! ^^**

**This will be told through the CHIPETTES POV ONLY!**

******Read the words that are out of the ordinary carefully, this means they are important. For example, a "he" that is italicized and a "he" that is not, could be two different people. Words that are not bolded and have quotation marks could be words, while if they are bolded, they could be dreams.**

**You will review... and you will like it! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Confession**

**Brittany's POV**

_**The next morning**_

"Come on Brittany, you have to get up!" Jeanette said while trying to get me out of bed.

"NO!" I screamed. I had finally gotten a really good night of sleep and I definitely wasn't ready to get up yet.

"Brittany, we have school today." Jeanette said as she continued to nudge me.

"Fine." I said as I sat up, I glanced over to the clock and had to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. "It's only seven o' clock!" I whined.

"Ian said we need to be there by eight." Jeanette said as she started getting ready. She had taken off her pajamas, and was starting to put on the outfit she had picked out yesterday.

As I got up, I did the same as her; I changed into my new outfit. Jeanette and I then headed out the door and into the kitchen. Eleanor was there, she was making breakfast.

"Good morning, Jeanette." Eleanor said, completely overlooking me. I then remembered our fight the night before, and I felt horrible.

"Good morning, Eleanor." I said quietly. For once I didn't care who was right, I just didn't want to fight anymore. Today was going to be hard enough; fighting was only going to make it worse.

"Good morning, Brittany." Eleanor mumbled, I could tell she was still mad.

"Listen, I'm sorry, Eleanor." I said looking the opposite direction. I never found it easy to apologize, but whenever I did, I could never look the person in the eyes.

"I'm sorry too, Brittany." Eleanor said as she came over to me and gave me a hug. "I still want to trust the Chipmunk, but I agree, for now we need to trust Ian." Eleanor said while looking me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Eleanor." I said, I could tell she was still upset. "But I promise that everything will work out alright." I said as I brought her in for another hug.

"I know." Eleanor said as she put on a faint smile. "Come on, I made breakfast. Let's eat before we have to leave." Eleanor said as she brought food to the table.

As we sat there eating, there wasn't any conversation… and I didn't like it.

"So… is everyone excited about school?" Jeanette asked, I could tell she didn't like the uncomfortable silence either.

"Oh yes, school sound like SO much fun!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Come on Brittany, it's not going to be that bad." Eleanor said with her mouth full. "I want to take a cooking class!" Eleanor said as she put on a big smile.

"I don't think you need it, Ellie!" Jeanette said while smiling. "This is really good!"

"Yeah, how long have you known how to cook?" I asked. We never had gotten any food we had to cook while we were alone, but I never knew that Eleanor knew how to do it.

"Well, I don't… yet. I followed a recipe to make all of this, but I want to eventually make my own recipes." Eleanor said. I was a little surprised. I had known Eleanor all of my life, but I never knew that she had an interest in cooking.

"Well, I want to learn about science, that's where my interests are." Jeanette said quietly. I never knew Jeanette was interested in science. I thought I knew everything about my sisters, but apparently I was wrong.

"Well, that's great; you two have plans while I don't." I said a little bitterly.

"Don't worry, Brittany. I'm sure you'll find at least one thing you love at school." Jeanette said trying to cheer me up.

Before I could respond again, Ian came walking into the kitchen.

"Come on girls, we have to leave now or you'll be late." Ian said as he grabbed his car keys.

As we followed him, I just let out a big sigh which made Jeanette and Eleanor giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked coldly.

"Oh, nothing." Eleanor said, still giggling.

We went to the ground floor and got into Ian's car and started driving. In about five minutes, we reached the school, West Eastman High. Ian opened the door for us and immediately sped off. My sisters and I only looked at each other and started walking towards the school.

"Okay, so does anyone know their schedules or anything?" I simply asked. Ian didn't tell us anything, he told us that school started at eight and ended at three… that was it.

As we walked into the school, we turned towards the main office. As we entered the office, we weren't noticed until we finally jumped onto the desk that was there.

"Excuse me?" Jeanette said shyly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be the three girls that were enrolled yesterday." A woman behind one of the three counters said, she must've been the secretary. "Let's see, Brittany Hawke, Jeanette Hawke, and Eleanor Hawke, correct?" She said in a friendly voice.

"Yes, that's us." I simply said. Ian never told us that we were going to use his last name so I just went with it.

"Okay ladies, here are your schedules and locker numbers. If you have any questions please come back, Dr. Rubin, the principle, wanted to meet you, but she isn't available right now." The secretary said as gave us each two sheets of paper.

"Okay, so our first class is our homeroom right?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, currently, you don't have any electives, but tomorrow you will be called into the guidance office to pick them. There you can also change any classes you don't like." The secretary said as she walked us over to the door. "Alright, now hurry. You don't want to be late on the first day." She said as she nudged us out of the door.

All three of us simply swapped schedules; we didn't have too many classes with each other. I had Science and English with Jeanette, while Jeanette had P.E and Math with Eleanor. We all had Social Studies and Spanish together, but none of us had lunch together.

"Well, this is great!" I whined. "We're going to barely see each other throughout the entire day!"

"Well, we have a few classes with each other, plus we can always switch our schedules around tomorrow." Jeanette said grabbing her own schedule from me.

As we walked through the hallways trying to find our locker, I already knew that we were late. Finally we found our lockers; all three of us had them right next to each other.

"Alright, looks like we have Social Studies next... it should be right here." Jeanette said pointing to the door right next to our lockers.

I took a deep breath and we all headed into the room. At first, no one noticed us, but when the teacher looked up, he walked over to us.

"Why hello, you must be my new students." He said putting in a smile.

"Yes, my name is Brittany." I said.

"My name is Eleanor." Eleanor said, smiling.

"And my name is Jeanette." Jeanette said shyly.

"Well, my name is Mr. Hawking." He said. "Please, take a seat." He said as he pulled out the chairs for three seats. "Class, we have three new students." Mr. Hawking said as he walked to the front of the class. "Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, I want you guys to be nice to them and try to help them with any questions they may have." He said as we walked back over to his desk and sat down.

Suddenly, we were circled by all the students. We received a lot of 'Hi's and 'Welcome's before we answered any questions. The class itself was boring, I knew Jeanette and Eleanor were paying attention, but I was struggling not to doze off. Finally, I lost and I slowly put my head down and closed my eyes.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Hawke?" Mr. Hawking asked. The question made me jump up and blush in embarrassment. "Would you like to suggest me to teach something different?" He asked. I could tell he was joking around and wasn't mad, but it was still embarrassing.

"No, sorry." I said as I sat up straight and took out my notes.

As soon as he started teaching again, the bell rang and we each headed our different ways. It was difficult, all of the teachers suggested that we should leave our books in the class so that we didn't have to carry them around, it was a good idea, carrying books around wouldn't be fun.

_**A few hours later**_

It was only halfway through the day and I was already beat. I walked over to my locker where I saw Jeanette and Eleanor talking.

"Hey, girls." I mumbled while putting in my combination.

"What's wrong, Brittany?" Eleanor said while putting in her own combination.

"Well, it's just that this is going to be harder than I thought." I said as I looked through my locker.

"My day hasn't been that bad so far, I've made a lot of new friends." Eleanor said as she opened her locker.

"Yeah, I've made new friends too; it's just that being here is boring." I said, sighing.

"Schools aren't meant for fun, Brittany, they're made for learning." Eleanor said. She was starting to sound like I teacher.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Jeanette, how's your day been so far?" I asked. While she wasn't much of a talker, I thought she would have at least ONE thing to say.

"Oh, um, my day's been… fine." Jeanette said, stuttering a little.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jeanette said as she continued to look into her locker.

"Okay." I said, I knew she was hiding something, I'll get it out of her when we go back home. "Let's go and get this day over with." I said as I closed my locker.

As I closed my locker, in the very corner of my eye I saw red. I turned to that direction and saw him… Alvin Seville. He was just standing there with his brothers, but I was concentrating on Alvin. All I could do was simply stare into his eyes and put on a grin, I've never seen him in person, but he looked cuter than all of the pictures I've seen. As him and I exchanged stares, I felt like time stopped, nothing else in the world mattered to me. I felt like my gaze could've gone on forever, but it was broken by a girl walking in between us to get to her locker. I quickly regained my senses as I turned around and walked the other way, grabbing my sisters in the process.

"Oh, that Simon is dreamy!" Jeanette said as she hopped up and down.

"I think Theodore was looking at me!" Eleanor said as she giggled.

"I know, but guys, remember what Ian said, we can't trust them." I said as I continued to lead them away. I knew that they were upset, and while I tried to hide it, I was more upset than they were. I don't know whether it was seeing him in person, or whether it was the long 'love' glance that we shared, but I couldn't try to deny it anymore… I had a crush on Alvin Seville.

_**A few hours later**_

It was finally the end of the day and we were waiting outside for Ian. As we saw Ian pull up in his car, instead of opening the door for us, he got out.

"Come on, girls." He said as he led us back into the school and to the doors of the auditorium. "Alright, stay here. When I call you, then you come in." Ian said as he headed through the doors.

It had been a couple minutes, we just stood there. The doors were basically sound-proof so we couldn't hear what he was saying, we didn't even know who he was talking to, and we didn't even know what he was talking about.

"GIRLS?" Ian called us. We realized that it was our cue and headed into the auditorium and jumped onto a drum.

As we looked around, we saw the Chipmunks. All three of us let out a gasp, we knew what was about to happen.

"Curtains!" Ian said as he ran and turned off the lights.

We all huddled together and mumbled, none of wanted to do this, but we didn't have a choice. As the music started, we simply bowed and did a few somersaults to show off a little bit.

"**You, change your mind, like a girl, changes cloths**

**As you know, that you're no good, for me**

**Cause you're hot then you're cold**

**You're yes then you're no**

**You're in then you're out**

**You're up then you're down**

**You're wrong when it's right**

**It's back and it's white**

**We fight we break up**

**We kiss we make up**

**You, you don't really want to stay, no**

**You, but you don't really want to go, oh**

**Cause you're hot then you're cold**

**You're yes then you're no**

**You're in then you're out**

**You're up then you're down**

**You're hot then you're cold**

**You're yes then you're no**

**You're in then you're out**

**You're up then you're down"**

As we sang the last line, we took a slight pose like we did with Ian as the applause rained over us.

"My good people of West Eastman, you have just witnessed the debut… of the Chipettes!" Ian said as he pointed to us.

We all thanked them for their applause, that's when I realized that we really did have the talent to become as big as Ian said we could.

"So?" Ian said as he crossed his arms and looked at the lady who was sitting down in the auditorium. I've never seen her before, but I had a feeling that it was the principle.

"They were splendid, but as I said before, I have made my decision." She said as she walked over to the piano that the Chipmunks were standing on.

My sisters and I just let out a couple moans of disappointment.

"I see, y-you've made YOUR decision. I don't mean to speak out of school doctor, but um, in the true spirit of democracy, which our great, wonderful country was founded upon, I say let the people vote. Let them choose, one person, one vote, I say let us vote! Let us vote!" Ian said as he soon got all the students who had came to watch us chanting 'let us vote' with him. "Please, don't be a factious fanny, let freedom ring doctor." Ian said as he turned towards the principle again. She simply looked at him before she raised he finger which caused the chanting to stop.

"You make a persuasive case, Mr. Hawke. Alright, here's what I'm going to do. This Friday, each group will perform one song in front of the student body." Dr. Rubin said as she continued to stare at Ian.

We simply let out cries of joy, knowing that this was going to be our first real break.

"Whoever gets the most applause, will represent the school." Dr. Rubin said as she walked away.

The students suddenly erupted into applause as we thanked them one more time.

"In your face!" Ian said to the Chipmunks, laughing.

"Oh, it is on like Donkey Kong!" Alvin said as Simon and Theodore held him back.

Ian signaled us to follow him and we did. We headed back to his car and this time he opened the door for us as we got in. He closed the door and got into the driver's side door himself.

"Good work today, girls." Ian said as he started the car and drove off. "After you win the competition, you'll be richer and more famous than the Chipmunks could ever dream of."

As we pulled up to Ian's apartment, he simply walked up and locked himself in his room. We made ourselves a little dinner and headed towards bed ourselves. Even though it was only six o' clock, I was tired and I just wanted to lie down. As we walked in, I simply turned on the T.V and started channel surfing. I finally left the channel on Nickelodeon, I was glad that we didn't get homework on the first day, which would've just been too much.

As the hours past, we simply switched between talking about our day, watching T.V, and talking about what will happen tomorrow. I didn't make it obvious, but I was trying to avoid talk about the Chipmunks at any cost.

"So… what are we going to do about the Chipmunks?" Eleanor asked. I simply sighed, here we go…

"I don't know, Ellie, we may have crushes on the Chipmunks but we don't know if we can trust them yet." I said as I sighed again. Suddenly, their eyes widened. "What?" I asked, I was a little taken back by their reaction, what's worse is I didn't even know what I said.

"Oh my gosh, Brittany… what did you just say?" Eleanor asked as she walked over to me and out her hand on my head.

"Nothing, I just said that even though we have crushes on the Chipmunks, we don't know if we can trust them yet!" I said as I swatted away her hand, this time, I realized what I said and immediately put my hand on my mouth.

"She finally said it… she finally admitted it." Eleanor said as she looked towards Jeanette. My face turned bright red; I couldn't believe I actually said that I had a crush on them.

"Brittany, you've finally admitted you have a crush on Alvin!" Jeanette said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I did not!" I screamed as I struggled to get out of her grasp.

"Please Brittany, just admit it!" Eleanor said as she stepped towards me.

"Admit what? I don't have anything to say." I simply said, crossing my arms and turning away from them.

"Please Brittany; it'll make you feel better!" Eleanor said as she begged me. I looked at her, she was always cute when she wanted to be, and it was one of those times. I simply sighed.

"I… have… a… c-crush… on…" I began; my face was so red it was starting to burn. "On… A-A-A-Alvin… Seville…" I said as I sat down, I honestly thought I was going to pass out from embarrassment.

"Don't you feel better now, Brittany?" Jeanette asked as she put her arm around me.

"You know, I actually do a little." I said as I looked up at them.

"Good, now, what are we going to do?" Eleanor said as she sat down next to me.

"I don't know guys, I really don't know. I know we want to trust the Chipmunks, but we don't know who's telling the truth yet." I said looking at both of them. "We'll try to talk to them separately tomorrow, we'll see what they say and we'll decide who to trust when school's over." I said as I got into bed, it was around nine o' clock now and I was even more tired than I was before.

"Alright, good night, girls." Eleanor said as she got into bed herself.

"Good night." Jeanette and I said.

As I lay there, I realized I wanted to believe that we could trust the Chipmunks, but I wanted to trust Ian too because he was going to make our lives better. I didn't know what to do, I kept telling Eleanor and Jeanette that everything was going to be alright, I tried telling myself the same thing... I just hoped I was right.

* * *

**Oh my god, Brittany admitted it! It's about damn time . lol**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, it looks like I will be able to upload on my vacation.**

**Chapter 8 is in development and I hope you guys will like it.**


	8. Suck It Up

**Brittany and the Chipettes: The Squeakquel**

**Chapter 8 is a little late than expected...**

**I think it was pretty good though!**

**This will be told through the CHIPETTES POV ONLY!**

******Read the words that are out of the ordinary carefully, this means they are important. For example, a "he" that is italicized and a "he" that is not, could be two different people. Words that are not bolded and have quotation marks could be words, while if they are bolded, they could be dreams.**

**Hmm, you will review...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Suck It Up**

**Brittany's POV**

_**The next morning**_

"Brittany, I know you're not going to give me a hard time again…" Jeanette said as she nudged me.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." I said as I stood up and slid out of bed.

I walked over to our closet and changed into my outfit. As my mind woke up, I realized I was in a good mood. I couldn't remember much of last night, but at the moment, I was too happy to care. I finished changing and went into the kitchen humming to myself.

"Someone's in a good mood." Eleanor said as she looked up from her pot, she was making breakfast again and it smelled great.

"That smells good, Ellie, and yes, I am in a good mood." I said as I climbed onto the kitchen counter.

"Seems admitting one's feelings can have some pretty good side effects." Eleanor said as she took a spoon and stirred the pot.

"What do you mean, who admitted what feelings?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"You don't remember last night?" Eleanor asked as she looked at me with a surprised look.

"Not really. I remember coming home, watching T.V, talking, and the-" I began, but cut myself off. Now I remembered… I remembered what I had said the night before. I could feel my face starting to turn red again as my eyes widened.

"Well, looks like you remember." Eleanor said as she looked back over to her pot.

"Remember what?" Jeanette asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing, Brittany forgot what she admitted last night." Eleanor said with her attention still on her meal.

"I didn't forget! I know what I said, and I know what we agreed on." I said, stomping my foot down.

"Really, would you mind repeating them again? Starting with your confession." Eleanor said as she turned the stove off.

"I said that I…" I could feel my face begin to redden again. I immediately started reconsidering, but I thought 'how hard could it be to say it again?' "That I have a crush on Alvin." I said quietly.

"I'm impressed; I wasn't expecting her to say it again." Jeanette said as she climbed up onto the counter with Eleanor and me.

"Alright, let's talk about this while eating. It's already seven thirty, if we don't eat now, we won't eat at all." Eleanor said as she carried the pot over to the kitchen table.

As we sat down, Eleanor gave us each a plate of scrambled eggs.

"So, what are going to do today?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, first we need to go and change our sched-" I began, but I was cut off.

"That's not what I was talking about, Brittany." Eleanor said as she stared coldly at me.

"I told you, there's not too much we CAN do." I said as I sighed. "There're two sides to this whole story, either Ian's lying, or he's telling the truth."

"Well, what do you think?" Jeanette asked as she continued eating her food.

"That's the problem; I don't know what to think. I want to be with the Chipmunks, but if Ian's telling the truth, I don't want my feelings getting in the way of our lives." I said as I looked down at my plate. I knew what we wanted, but I couldn't let that come between us and a better life.

That's when I realized, for one of the first times in my life, I had absolutely NO idea what to do. My mind was telling me to trust Ian, but my heart was telling me to trust the Chipmunks… to trust Alvin. It made my heart ache and my brain stress. I started panicking. What if I made the wrong choice? Would my sisters ever forgive me? Would I ever forgive myself? As I sat there, I put my head on the table and started smacking it.

"Brittany! What's wrong?" Jeanette said as she got up and stopped me from hitting myself again.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I screamed, tears in my face. "I keep telling you guys that everything's going to be okay, but… I don't even know if I believe it myself." I could tell they were shocked, I couldn't remember the last time that they saw me cry… I couldn't remember them EVER seeing me crying.

"Brittany, don't worry, we're going to get through this together." Eleanor said as she got up and wrapped her arms around me. "You spend all your time taking care of us, you keep everything bottled up. Just let it out." She said in a soothing voice.

"No, I need to be strong for us. I'm the oldest, you two are my responsibility." I said as I looked up at them both.

"You're correct, but you being are sister, you're OUR responsibility." Jeanette said as she hugged bent down and wrapped her arms around me also.

"Thanks guys, I feel better." I said as I stood up. "I think I know what to do."

"What's that?" Eleanor said as she stood next to me.

"I'm going to talk to Alvin today, and I'm going to ask him about Ian." I said as I looked at them both.

Before they had time to respond, Ian came into the kitchen. As I saw him walk in, I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes… but it was too late.

"Alright girls, we ne-" Ian began but stopped as he looked at me. "Brittany, have you been crying?" Ian asked as he bent down to her.

"Um, just a little." I said, I felt a little ashamed letting someone see me like this.

"Alright, well suck it up next time. Rock stars don't cry no matter what, and if you're ever going to be one, you need to start acting like one instead of like a big baby." Ian said as he looked at me. "Now, let's go. It's time for school."

I felt hurt; Ian had never talked to me like that… maybe he didn't like me anymore. I felt tears starting to force themselves free but I struggled to keep them in.

"I can't believe he just talked to you like that!" Eleanor screamed, she didn't seem like she cared if Ian heard her or not. "Don't worry, Brittany. If you ever want a shoulder to cry on, or someone to talk to, I'm here… always." Eleanor said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"So am I." Jeanette said as she put her hand on my other shoulder.

"Thanks guys." I said as I hugged them both. "Come on, let's go." I said as I led them both to the front door.

After we walked to the front door, we saw Ian sitting in his car waiting for us. We walked over to him and he opened to door for us, and once we were inside, he started driving.

"Alright girls, today's Wednesday so we only have three days until the Sing Off on Friday." Ian said as he continued driving. "I already have the song you're going to sing, we're going to start practicing today after school."

"Okay." We all said quietly.

"Alright, I'll be here around three." Ian said as he dropped us off at school.

As we walked into school, we went straight to the guidance counselor's office. As we entered, we hopped up onto a woman's desk.

"May I help you girls?" She asked.

"Yes, we just started at this school yesterday and we would like to talk to the guidance counselor about our schedules." I said as I smiled.

"Very well, she's through that door, ladies." She said as she pointed at a door.

We got up and walked over to the open door and saw a woman at her desk using her computer.

"Excuse me?" I said trying to get her attention.

"Oh, hello, how may I help you?" She said as she turned towards us.

"Well, we just started here yesterd-"

"Yes, you must be the Hawke girls, correct?" She asked, cutting me off.

"Correct." Jeanette said as she looked at her.

"Alright, I'm Ms. Velmont. I suppose you girls are here to talk about your schedules?" Ms. Velmont said as she got up and walked towards us.

"Yes, we would like to pick our electives and change a couple classes around." I said as I climbed onto one of the chairs in her office.

"Very well then, who would like to go first?" Mr. Velmont asked politely.

One at a time? Ugh, this was going to take forever…

_**Fifteen minutes later**_

"Alright girls, you've all changed your classes, so now you should have every main class together." Ms. Velmont said as we cheered. "Now Eleanor, you wanted Cooking. Jeanette, you wanted Biology Lab. Brittany, you wanted Ceramics." She said as we all nodded. "Alright, just to tell you, your new schedules will not take effect until tomorrow. Your new teachers will be informed about the transfers, but for the rest of the day you need to go with the original schedules." Ms. Velmont said as she looked down at us.

"Okay." We all mumbled and headed out of her office.

Once we left her office, there was still about five minutes before that first class started, so we headed towards our lockers.

"So Brittany, when are you going to talk to Alvin?" Eleanor asked me.

"Whenever I see him, I know for a fact I don't have any classes with him so I'll try to find him during lunch." I said as I closed my locker.

As we entered our Social Studies class, I kept thinking that today was going to be a long day.

_**Two hours later**_

As the bell rang, I quickly darted out of English with Jeanette.

"What's the rush, Brittany?" Jeanette asked me as she tried to regain her breath.

"Next period is lunch, I'm going to try and find Alvin." I said as I walked away.

"Good luck." Jeanette called; I turned around and gave her a quick thumbs up.

As I walked into the lunch room, I saw nearly half of the school… but no Alvin. I sighed and decided that I would go and get food. As I got a tray, I hopped onto the table that all the lunch ladies were serving for. As instantly got a cut of vegetables and continued down the line.

"Hmm, what else am I in the mood for?" I asked myself as I looked into the other selections of food. Suddenly, I felt someone jump onto my tray, as I turned around I saw it was Alvin.

"How about a side order of friendly advice, courtesy of me?" Alvin said as she pointed towards himself.

"No thanks." I said as I rolled my eyes. I needed to ask him about Ian, but I was nervous. "Grapes please?" I asked one of the lunch ladies.

As the lunch lady went to put down the grapes, I backed up but was stopped by something. I turned around to see it was and Alvin and I were pushed into each other. As our lips touched I felt my conscious fade away, and what was merely and half second, seemed like an eternity. As we broke apart, we backed up from each other, embarrassed, as both of our faces turned a bright red.

"Excuse me…" I said quietly looking away from him.

"Phew, yeah." He stuttered as he seemed to regain his thoughts. "Well, I-I-I just wanted to warn you about… Ian."

"What?" I asked, a little shocked and confused. "You should be grateful to Ian, he did everything for you Alvin, and you broke his heart." I said as I stared at him. I wanted to believe him, but I couldn't see the truth in his eyes.

"Hmm, really, how should I put this gently? He's the devil… he doesn't have a heart. Oh, and one of the things he did for us, was put us in a cage." Alvin said as he stared back at me.

"Alvin, he would never do that." I said as I shrugged off his warnings.

"Yeah, cause you were there… I forgot. Brittany! Y-you better watch out!" Alvin said as he pointed towards something behind me.

"I don't need advice from you." I said coldly.

"But-" Alvin began, but I cut him off quickly.

"'But' nothing Alvin, Ian's taking us straight to the to-" I began but I was cut off by my own screams as the tray suddenly fell.

As I laid there on the ground, everyone started laughing; most of my food had spelt on body.

"Got it, straight to the top… ironic." Alvin said, obviously being sarcastic.

"Yeah, funny." I said coldly, pushing a grape off of my stomach and throwing in a few fake laughs.

Suddenly, the bell started to ring. As I saw Alvin dart off, I slowly got up and was careful to remove any food that was still left on me. After I was satisfied, I left the lunch room in a hurry. I was still embarrassed, but anger was my primary emotion right now. As I hurried out of the lunch room, I noticed Jeanette and Eleanor running after me.

"Wait, Brittany! How did things go with Alvin?" Jeanette asked.

"He's a jerk!" I began, I was mad, and all I wanted to do was get it out. "He told me all kinds of lies about Ian, but Ian's right, he's jealous because we can beat him!"

"Brittany, I don't th-" Jeanette began, but I cut her off.

"It's true! For now, let's just stay away from them, we'll see how they act after the competition." I said as I hurried to my next class.

As I walked through the halls, I was thinking about what had just happened. I meant to talk to Alvin about Ian, so why did I blow up in his face? I didn't even give him a chance to explain himself… and now I told Jeanette and Eleanor to stay away from them too. As the bell rang, my head dropped even further.

"Great, and now I'm late to class…" I mumbled, and started running towards my next class.

_**A few hours later**_

I had avoided the Chipmunks at all costs and was making my way back to my locker. As I put in my combination, I quickly grabbed my things and grabbed my sisters as we made our way out of the building. Outside, I saw Ian waiting at his car. As he noticed us, he opened the door for us and drove off.

"Alright, once we get home we're going to start rehearsing right away." Ian said as he drove back to his apartment.

After we pulled up to the apartment and made our way back to our room, Ian started setting up the recording equipment again.

"Alright, the next song you're going to learn is 'Single Ladies'" Ian began as he gave us the lyrics to the song. "This is a very popular song and it will basically blow the Chipmunks out of the water."

For the next few hours, we had mastered the words to the song and were now working on the dance.

"Girls, if you ever want to beat the Chipmunks, you need to be better than them." Ian said as he watched us dance.

"Oh, we are SO going to destroy those Chipmunks!" I said in a dark tone. I was still mad at what Alvin did to me, and all I wanted to do was show him that we could beat him.

"I don't want to destroy them." Jeanette said as she looked at me.

"Me neither, I just want to hang out with them." Eleanor said as she also looked at me.

"Alright, alright, alright. Look, you know, if you feel that way maybe we should just withdrawal from the contest." Ian said as we all let out a small gasp. "And then I'll put you in a FedEx package and mail you back to whatever tree you came from… sound good?"

"No." I said as I slightly backed away from him.

"Okay then, take it from the top, let's go!" Ian said as he started the music again. "Whoa, whoa, stop. Short one in the green dress, what's your name again?" Ian asked Eleanor.

"Eleanor." She replied quietly.

"Yeah, well, I'm losing you there… have you always been that short?" Ian asked.

"I-I guess…" Eleanor replied, I could tell she didn't know exactly what to say.

"Well you gotta work on that, okay?" Ian said. "Okay, let me try something here. Brittany, come up here." He said as he tapped on the piano, as I got up with my sisters he stopped them. "No, you two stay back… a little further. Oh yeah, now that I like! And it's not just because Brittany's more of an ultra-mega-superstar than you guys. Ian said as he framed us with his hands. "Good, good, you know what, let's get a little more separation, Brittany stay there. Let's get a little more separation from you guys." Ian said as he started to push Jeanette and Eleanor back with his hands. I didn't like what he was doing, but I was a little afraid to speak up and be scolded again. "Give her some room, give her some room guys!" Ian said as he continued to push Jeanette and Eleanor back, they must have been at least five feet away by the time he was done. "Alright, watch me now." Ian said as he started playing the music again and showing us the dance that went along with us.

After about another hour of practicing dance, Ian finally decided it was time to stop.

"Alright girls, go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow." Ian said as he walked over and turned off the music.

"What about dinner?" Eleanor asked, I couldn't blame her… I was starving.

"You can have breakfast in the morning." Ian said as continued to pack up the equipment.

"But we haven't eaten since lunch!" Jeanette said sadly.

"Alright, suck it up and go to bed. Good night." Ian said as he went into his room and closed the door behind him.

I heard Eleanor start sniffling and I went over to her and gently guided her into our room. As we entered the room Eleanor jumped onto the bed and laid there.

"I don't like Ian's methods of 'practicing'" Jeanette said as she sat down next to Eleanor.

"Why? They're working." I said as I sat next to them.

"Yeah, but only because you're his favorite." Jeanette said as she rubbed Eleanor's shoulders.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a confused look.

"Brittany, you mean to tell me you haven't seen it?" Jeanette asked.

"Seen what?" I asked, raising my voice a little.

"Brittany, he doesn't like us NEARLY as much as he likes you." Eleanor finally said.

"That's not true, guys." I said, but the truth is, I was noticing it.

"Brittany, look at today, he completely out casted us into your shadow." Eleanor said as she sat up.

"I know, I know. I'll talk to him tomorrow, for now, let's just get some sleep." I said as I lay down next to them.

As I laid there thinking, I was starting to believe that not listening to Alvin could've been a mistake, but I wasn't sure enough to act on it… yet…

* * *

**Hmm, this chapter was kinda sad... Ian's the jerk...**

**Chapter 9 will start soon, not tonight...**

**Hope you guys have enjoyed so far! ^^**

**R&R**


	9. Betrayal

**Brittany and the Chipettes: The Squeakquel**

**Chapter 9 is finished, kinda ran out of ideas for this chapter actually...**

**I don't think it turned out as good as it could've, but tell me what you think.**

**This will be told through the CHIPETTES POV ONLY!**

******Read the words that are out of the ordinary carefully, this means they are important. For example, a "he" that is italicized and a "he" that is not, could be two different people. Words that are not bolded and have quotation marks could be words, while if they are bolded, they could be dreams.**

**The review button is your friend....**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Betrayal**

**Jeanette's POV**

**"Brittany! You can't leave us!" I cried as I ran out of the hotel. "We need you!" I said as I ran towards the car that was parked out front. Brittany and Ian were leaving, without Eleanor and me.**

**"No, you two aren't good enough to come with us." Ian said as he an Brittany got into the car.**

**"He's right; you two will only hold me back." Brittany said as the door closed and they drove off. All I could do is stand there and cry.**

**"What are going to do now, Jeanette?" Eleanor asked as tears ran down her face.**

**"I don't know, Ellie, I don't know." I said as we hugged each other.**

**We were on our own now. No one to take care of us, no Ian, no Chipmunks, and now we had lost Brittany. We had nothing; Eleanor couldn't take care of each other… not without Brittany. I felt helpless; all I could do is sit there and cry.**

"Jeanette! Jeanette, wake up!" Brittany said as she shook me awake.

"W-what?" Was all I could say, tears were still in my eyes and I didn't know what was going on.

"You were having a bad dream." Eleanor said as she rubbed my shoulder.

"More like a nightmare, what was it about?" Brittany asked as she started rubbing my other shoulder.

"It was nothing." I lied, I was still a little freaked out about the dream, freaked out to the point that I couldn't even look at Brittany. I tried to lie back down, but I was stopped by them holding onto me.

"It sure didn't sound like 'nothing'." Brittany said as she continued holding onto me.

"Yeah, tell us what's wrong, we help you." Eleanor said as she looked into my eyes.

"Well, my dream… was that Ian made Brittany famous, after that you two left Eleanor and me all alone." I said as tears started coming to my eyes again.

"Jeanette, I would never do something like that!" Brittany said as she kneeled down in front of me, I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was hurt that I had the dream.

"I know Brittany, but I can't help but feel as if Ian is trying to make YOU a star… not us." I said as I wiped away my tears.

"Even if that is true, I would NEVER leave you two. We are a family, nothing can ever separate us." Brittany said as she pulled Eleanor and me into a hug.

"Okay, okay." I said as they let go of me. "I'm sorry for waking you guys up, what time is it anyway?" I asked.

"Actually, you didn't wake us up. It's about six fifty, I got up to start making breakfast when Brittany came in and told me you were having a nightmare." Eleanor said as she got off the bed. I was a little surprised, I was expecting it to be much earlier, but I was glad I didn't wake anyone up.

"Eleanor, I think you should go finish making breakfast, I'm STARVING!" Brittany whined clutching her stomach.

"Yeah, me too." I said as I realized I was hungry too.

"I know, I still can't believe that Ian wouldn't let us have dinner." Eleanor said as she got changed and headed out the bedroom door.

Brittany and looked at each other and quickly got up, changed, and joined Eleanor in the kitchen. As we entered the kitchen, Eleanor was already setting up plates and putting food on them. As we smelled the food, I let my urges take control and I flew towards the table. Eleanor saw this and smiled at me.

"Well, dig in. Just try to take it a little slow; you don't want to choke or anything." Eleanor said as Brittany and I started eating. She watched us for a couple seconds before starting to eat the food herself.

"Like I said yesterday, let's try to avoid the Chipmunks for now, at least until after the competition tomorrow." Brittany said as we continued eating.

"Why?" Eleanor asked, looking up from her plate.

"Well, we still don't know who to trust. Ian says that the Chipmunks are bad, and Alvin says that Ian's bad. Alvin may be trying to trick us, but if we wait until after the competition, there wouldn't be any other reason to trick us." Brittany said as she looked at Eleanor.

"So we should just not talk to them and not go near them?" I asked, joining the conversation.

"Well, try not to make it obvious that you're avoiding them, but yes, try not to really interact with them." Brittany said as she continued eating.

"Okay girls, time for school. This is the last day before the competition tomorrow night so we're going to practice a lot tonight." Ian said as he grabbed his coat and keys and headed out the front door.

As we walked down the stairs, got in the car, and drove off to the school, I kept thinking about the rest of the day. I didn't want to avoid the Chipmunks, not just because I wanted to trust them, because I wanted friends. Brittany and Eleanor made all new friends in school, but me? I was still alone. I was hoping to meet Simon, thinking he could understand me, but I don't want to upset Brittany, I would just have to try harder to make new friends.

As we got out of the car, I remembered us changing our schedules the day before.

"Guys, we changed our schedules remember? We're going to have just about every class together." I said as we started walking towards the school.

"Oh yeah, well that should make this place a little less boring." Brittany said as we walked into the school. "Does that mean that we have our classes at different times too?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Eleanor said as we opened our lockers.

"What class do we have first then?" Brittany asked as she sighed.

"Uh, Spanish." I said as I looked at our new schedules.

"Oh great, I hate that class." Brittany said as she closed her locker.

"Why?" Eleanor asked.

"Because it's one of the most boring classes." Brittany said, rolling her eyes.

"It's not going to be that bad, Brittany. Besides, all three of us are going to be in the class now." Eleanor said as he and I closed our lockers.

As we walked into the classroom, it was a different teacher. She looked at us, got up, and walked towards us.

"Hi, you girls must be my new students. I'm Ms. Ortega." The teacher said, smiling at us.

"I'm Brittany." Brittany said, introducing herself.

"I'm Eleanor." Eleanor said, following Brittany.

"And I'm Jeanette." I said, following them.

"Nice to meet you three, please, find a seat somewhere and get settled." Ms. Ortega said walking back over to her desk.

As we walked around the room trying to find seats, we stopped suddenly. I felt my heart sink as we realized that this was a class we were now going to be sharing with the Chipmunks, and the only open seats were next to them.

"This might be a little bit of a problem…" Brittany said as she looked around the room. "Alright, just remember; TRY not to talk to them." Brittany said as she led us to the only three open seats in the room.

As we sat down, I started to blush a little. Of course I would be the one to sit next to Simon, it took me effort to not turn to his direction, but I lost. I turned my head and started staring at him; he soon turned towards me and gave me an uncomfortable look.

"Jeanette, you should really pay attention." Simon said.

"Oh, right." I said as I snapped out of my trance and turned towards the teacher. I knew I was blushing from embarrassment, I had just gotten broken out of a trance by someone I had a crush on.

_**Fifty minutes later**_

The bell finally rang and I headed out the door with my sisters.

"You see what I mean? That class is SO boring!" Brittany whined as we walked back to our lockers.

"Okay, so it's not the most interesting class in the world, you should still try to pay attention." Eleanor said, scolding Brittany a little bit.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know." Brittany said, obviously ignoring Eleanor. "Jeanette, what's our next class?"

"Math." I said as I looked down at the schedule in my hands.

"Ugh, that's not a fun class either." Brittany whined.

"Brittany, most classes AREN'T fun, but that doesn't mean you don't have to do them." I said as I closed my locker.

"I know!" Brittany screamed. "Let's just get this over with." Brittany said as she started walking towards the door.

As we entered the classroom, we weren't greeted by a teacher so we tried to find three empty seats. Finally we found three seats that were next to each other, before I got the chance to sit down, my jaw dropped. Next to the three seats were the Chipmunks. As we sat down, I was only embarrassed again as I got the seat next to Simon, again. This time, I tried harder to keep my gaze and thoughts off of Simon, and this time, I succeeded.

_**A few hours later**_

I couldn't believe it; we had nearly every class with the Chipmunks now. As we got out of Science, we headed back to our lockers.

"Okay, we have each other in our classes; I think I would've dies from boredom if you weren't." Eleanor and I shrugged off the comment and continued walking towards our lockers. "Jeanette, what's our next class?"

"Uh, I have lunch now." I said as I stared at my schedule.

"That's weird, I have Cooking right now." Eleanor said, looking at her own schedule.

"Yeah, and I have ceramics." Brittany said as she also looked over her schedule. "Alright, I'm sorry Jeanette, but it looks like we aren't going to be in lunch with you." Brittany said, shutting her locker.

"Okay, I'll talk to you guys later." I said as I walked towards the lunch room.

As I entered the room, I immediately felt lost. I grabbed food off of the counters that were there and looked for a place to sit. My sisters weren't here, and I haven't made any friends yet, that left me just about nothing to choose from. I sighed and walked over to one of the empty tables and sat down. As I started eating, I saw Simon jump onto the table with me.

"Hello, Jeanette." Simon said in a friendly voice.

"Hello, Simon." I said quietly.

"Why are you sitting alone, shouldn't you be with your sisters, or your friends?" Simon asked, obviously confused.

"Well, it's just that I haven't started making a lot of friends yet." I said as I stared at my food.

"Once you do make friends, make sure they aren't like Alvin's 'friends'." Simon said as he sat across from me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Listen, just make sure they are friends you can depend on, and make sure they aren't going to come before your sisters." Simon said as he eat his own lunch.

"Well, w-w-would y-you like to be my… f-friend?" I asked, my face was bright red as I waited for a response.

"Of course." Simon said as he looked up at me and smiled. That's when I realized, no matter what anyone may have said; I always trusted Simon and his brothers.

_**A few hours later**_

It was finally the end of school; we walked out of the school and stepped into Ian's car. As we drove off, I was thinking about the Chipmunks and us, Simon and me, I thought we could trust them, but I just wasn't brave enough to challenge Brittany. As we pulled out in front of the apartment, we slowly made our way back into our room.

"Alright girls, let's take about three hours to practice and we'll call it a day." Ian said as he set up his equipment again.

_**Three hours later**_

We had officially mastered the song and the dance, this made Ian extremely happy. He finally had proof that we could beat the Chipmunks.

"Alright girls, I'm impressed. Go eat something for dinner and make sure to get a good night sleep." Ian said as he closed the door of his room.

We walked into the kitchen and Eleanor was looking for something to make for dinner.

"Chicken shouldn't be too hard to cook." Eleanor said as she opened up the packaging.

After eating, we were finally ready for bed. We went into our room and changed into our pajamas. I never enjoyed going to be early, but I was tired and we needed rest for the competition tomorrow. As I was getting ready for bed, the guilt of going behind my sisters' backs and talking to Simon was getting to me.

"I need to tell you guys something." I quietly stated.

"What is it, Jeanette?" Brittany and Eleanor said at once.

"Well, today, during lunch, I kind of… talked to Simon." I said. I was feeling both embarrassed and ashamed; both of them mixed together felt even more horrible.

"Oh, Jeanette! I told you to try and avoid them!" Brittany said, raising her voice.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to, it just happened." I cried as tears started coming to my eyes.

"D-don't worry about it, Jeanette. It's not a big deal, let's just try and get some sleep." Brittany said, her attitude switching from angry to compassionate.

"Alright, good night." I said as I climbed into bed.

"Good night." Eleanor and Brittany both said.

I was surprised and happy to see that Brittany hadn't asked what we said to each other. It was hard enough to say that I went behind her back, but it would've been on a whole new level to tell her that I was starting to shift over to their side. I tried to get the image of Simon out of my head and concentrate on the competition tomorrow, but after a while, I realized it was useless. I let the image of Simon into my head and fell asleep.

* * *

**Huh, this is actually starting to heat up (finally)**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**That means REVIEW!**


	10. Excitement

**Brittany and the Chipettes: The Squeakquel**

**Chapter 10 is done, and I can honestly say that this story is coming to an end...**

**BUT it's not over yet!**

**This will be told through the CHIPETTES POV ONLY!**

******Read the words that are out of the ordinary carefully, this means they are important. For example, a "he" that is italicized and a "he" that is not, could be two different people. Words that are not bolded and have quotation marks could be words, while if they are bolded, they could be dreams.**

**You like to review... you WILL review...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Excitement**

**Eleanor's POV**

_**The next morning**_

Like usual, I woke up to find Brittany and Jeanette still sleeping. I carefully slid out of bed to avoid waking them up and made my way to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and looked around for something that would be suitable for breakfast, it had to be something filling and full of energy, tonight, we were going to need it. Tonight was the night of the competition between us and the Chipmunks, I wasn't sure about my sisters, but I was really nervous. I wanted to be just as good as Brittany and Jeanette and avoid doing something that would make me look foolish, but thoughts of everything that COULD'VE gone wrong were stuck in my head. Realizing this, I quickly shook off the thoughts and concentrated on breakfast. I decided to make eggs again, but this time with waffles. As I let the food cook, I decided that it was time to wake my sisters up.

"Jeanette, it's time to get up." I whispered as I shook Jeanette awake.

"Okay, I'm up." Jeanette said as she opened her eyes.

After seeing Jeanette awake I turned and walked out of the room. Every morning I would wake up Jeanette so that she could wake up Brittany, I was usually in a good mood during the mornings and I didn't want that to be ruined because of the aggravation that came with trying to wake Brittany up. As I continued cooking, I heard Jeanette argue with Brittany to get her up, that's the reason I didn't like to do it, it's just too early to argue. A few minutes later, both Brittany and Jeanette came walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, guys." I said looking over at them.

"Yeah, yeah." Brittany responded as she sat on the kitchen table.

"Just because we have to get up earlier now, doesn't mean you have to be grumpy…" I said as I stared at her.

"I'm not grumpy, I'm just tired." Brittany said as she put her head down onto the table.

"Well, you better get awake, we have the competition tonight." I said as I started to put food on our plates.

"I know, I know." Brittany said as she stood up. "Speaking of the competition, is it just me, or are you guys nervous?"

"Of course we're nervous Brittany; there is so much on the line for just this one show." Jeanette said as she hopped onto the table with Brittany.

"You're right, we just need to stay focused and give it our all." I said as I put our plates on the table.

"Exactly, we can't be nervous. If we believe we can do it, we will." Brittany said as she started eating.

"Well put, Brittany." Jeanette said, smiling.

"I hope you're right, Brittany." I said.

"When have I ever NOT been right?" Brittany said proudly, Jeanette and I simply glared at each other. "On second thought… don't answer that." Brittany said, Jeanette and I started laughing.

"Alright girls, everyone ready for the competition tonight?" Ian said as he joined us in the kitchen.

"Yes." We all answered.

"Good, because after today, I can promise you that you're going to be famous." Ian said as he walked over to us.

"Ian, after the school contest, are we still going to go to school?" Brittany asked as she looked up at him.

"Not if you don't want to." Ian said as he looked at us. "That reminds me, here uh… Eleanor, put these on." Ian said as he handed me shoes.

"What are these for?" I asked as I took them from him. They were big green shoes that had a much bigger base than usual.

"They're platform shoes, they're going to make you seem taller… and you NEED to seem taller." Ian said as he looked at me. I could tell he didn't really care if I could perform the songs, he only cared how I looked, but I decided to shrug off the thought and I slipped on the shoes. "There you go, now let's get moving; you don't want to be late."

As I stood up, I immediately felt a major difference in my balance. As soon as I got my balance back, I picked up my plate and headed for the sink. As I took my first step, I couldn't help but let out a sharp cry, for shoes… they were EXTREMELY uncomfortable.

"Are you okay, Eleanor?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I lied, I was trying hard to keep my balance, and to keep in the screams of pain that I wanted to let loose. "These shoes are just… going to take a little bit of getting used to." I said as I started walking towards Jeanette and Brittany, about a foot away I tripped but was caught by Brittany.

"Jeanette, you don't have to wear those shoes if you don't want to." Brittany said as she helped me back onto my feet.

"No, if Ian wants be to wear them, then I will." I said as I frowned. I knew Ian didn't care about Jeanette and I as much as he did about Brittany, but regardless, I didn't want him to think that I was refusing to listen to him.

I gave each of my sisters a gentle nod, signaling that I was okay, and then we headed out the door. Today, while in the car, Ian was talking to someone over the phone who I presumed to be a friend of his.

"Come on, the girls are going to be huge!" Ian said, obviously meaning us. "Yeah, Brittany, she's the one, the one who'll put me back on top."

I dropped my head as my heart sank, we were right, Ian only cares about Brittany. I felt an arm go around me, I looked up to see Brittany who was doing the same thing to Jeanette, they both seemed upset at what Ian had said. I looked into Brittany's eyes which had the perfect 'don't worry' expression that would always make you feel better, and it worked.

"Alright, sorry about that." Ian said as he closed his phone. "Now, after you get out of school, we're going home immediately, I picked new outfits out for you that you're going to be wearing tonight." Ian said as we pulled up in front of the school.

As we got out of the car I started thinking about what was going to happen today. I thought about our classes, exams, friends, and the Chipmunks. Brittany told us to stay away from them for now, and I did as she wished, but after the contest tonight, I could finally be friends with Theodore. Suddenly, I saw a big hand in front of my face which broke me out of my deep thought and I realized we were at our lockers.

"Earth to Eleanor, I thought we lost you there." Brittany said sarcastically as she opened her locker.

"Yeah, what were you thinking about Eleanor? I'm usually the one to space out like that." Jeanette said as she looked towards me.

"Oh, it was nothing. I was just thinking about what was going to happen today." I said as opened my locker. "Brittany, do you really think that we can be friends with the Chipmunks after tonight?" I asked.

"Well, I don't see why not. There wouldn't be much of a reason to trick us if we already won the competition." Brittany said as she shuffled around things inside of her locker and pulled out a small hair brush.

"Okay, that's good news. I don't know how much longer I can avoid them." I said as I watched her brush her hair.

"Even so, try to avoid them for just one more day." Brittany said as she put the brush back into her locker.

"Okay." I mumbled as we walked into our first class.

_**A few hours later**_

The day was passing by pretty quickly. We only had one more class before school would end, and it was English. As we walked in, I noticed that our regular teacher, Ms. Roman was in the front of the room, but she was with Ms. Ortega.

"Alright class, take your seats." Ms. Roman said. "Today, we are doing a little bit of a charity organization. It's called Toys For Tots, in it, we're going to wrap presents in wrapping paper and give them to kids that are less fortunate than you. Anyone can go, but expect to do some work while you're there, it will take this entire period and you may leave when the last bell rings. Now, anyone who would like to go, please raise your hand." Ms. Roman said, explaining everything.

I quickly looked to both Jeanette and Brittany, I wanted to go, but I wanted to make sure it was okay with them first. I could tell they knew I wanted to go and Brittany gave me a nod, telling me to go. I raised my hand and followed everyone out of the room. We soon walked into the lunch room which had all the tables covered in supplies. I began wrapping presents quickly and decided it was worth doing, I always liked helping people, and to help kids who didn't have as much as we do, made me feel good. Before I knew it I had soon been on my seventh present, and I wasn't planning on stopping yet.

"Hey guys, thanks so much for helping out today, Toys For Tots is a really cool organization… so everybody's getting cool points today." Ms. Ortega said as she walked into the lunch room. She walked over to another student and started talking with her. "Hey Eleanor, why don't you see if Theodore needs any help." Ms. Ortega suggested with a wide grin on her face.

"Well, okay." I said as I jumped off of the present I had been wrapping.

As I started walked down the table, I was struggling to not yell out in pain as I still hadn't gotten used to the new shoes. While walking down the table, a couple people moved objects out of my way so I wouldn't trip, but I ended up tripping on a toothbrush package. As I stumbled forwards, I was caught and brought into slight embrace by Theodore, which only made me blush.

"Whoops." Theodore said as he helped me back onto my feet. "Um, they don't look very comfortable…"

"W-what my shoes?" I said as I followed his gaze which was pointed down at my feet. "They're not, but um, Ian says that I need to work on being taller." I said as I playfully climbed onto my tippy toes.

"Well, I think you look great just the way you are." Theodore said as he looked away from me, his face was starting to redden which made it obvious that he was blushing.

"You do?" I asked in disbelief, now it was MY turn to start blushing.

"Ah-huh." He replied, even more embarrassed and red than before.

Before I had the chance to thank him, the bell signaling the end of the period went off and Theodore quickly ran away. That's when I realized, I didn't want to avoid the Chipmunks any longer, even if they were trying to trick us… I liked being tricked. As I got up myself, I headed out the front door to see Brittany, Jeanette and Ian waiting for me at the car. I quickly regulated my breathing and heart beat, and walked towards them.

"It's about time." Ian said as he opened the doors for us.

"Sorry, I was just doing something and lost track of time." I said, feeling a little ashamed that I made everyone wait.

"Just try not to let it happen again." Ian said as he closed the door and started driving off.

As we drove home, I couldn't stop thinking about Theodore and what he said to me. I had already been excited about the competition tonight, but now I was even more excited about the next day of school and finally hanging out with the Chipmunks.

* * *

**Eh, it was kind of a short chapter.**

**I wanted to split the night into two sections, the school day, and the competition.**

**Read and Review! (R&R) ^^**


	11. Reasons

**Brittany and the Chipettes: The Squeakquel**

**Chapter 11 is starting to mark the end of the story.**

**But, it's not over yet, and there is plety of action that is still coming up.**

**This will be told through the CHIPETTES POV ONLY!**

******Read the words that are out of the ordinary carefully, this means they are important. For example, a "he" that is italicized and a "he" that is not, could be two different people. Words that are not bolded and have quotation marks could be words, while if they are bolded, they could be dreams.**

**You like to review... you WILL review...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Reasons**

**Brittany's POV**

As we walked into the hotel, Ian went into his room and returned with a plastic bag.

"Okay, here's what you're going to be wearing." Ian said as he reached into the bag and pulled out three new outfits.

The outfits were a new skirt, a new white shirt which was meant to be a little tight, and a new overall for our shoulders and arms, they were shiny. The outfits' colors all matched what we normally would wear, mine was a shade of red, Jeanette's was a dark blue, and Eleanor's was a dark green and they were all brand new. As I gazed upon the outfits, my eyes started to sparkle the way the overalls were.

"Now go get changed and have something to eat, we need to get to the school by six." Ian said as he walked back into his room.

"Let's eat first so we don't ruin the new clothes." Jeanette suggested.

"Okay, well I don't want to make anything that's going to make our stomachs upset so I'll make Macaroni & Cheese." Eleanor said as she pulled out a box from one of the cabinets in the kitchen.

"Okay, that sounds good." I replied as I sat down with Jeanette.

Tonight was going to be one of the biggest nights of our life, and I wanted everything to be perfect. While I tried to concentrate on the show, one thought plagued my mind, what would the Chipmunks think? I knew I shouldn't be thinking about the Chipmunks when my sisters needed me, but I couldn't help but wonder what they were going to think. Were they going to be mad if we beat them? Were they going to be happy if we lost? Could we be friends afterwards? As I sat there eating, my stomach turned at the thoughts and I felt like I was going to be sick. I quickly got up and pushed the food away.

"What's wrong, Brittany? Don't you like it?" Eleanor asked.

"No it's good Eleanor, I just thought of something that made me a little sick." I said as I looked away from the food.

"What could've done that?" Jeanette asked as she started rubbing my back.

"It's nothing; I really don't remember it anyway." I lied. I knew that becoming friends with the Chipmunks meant a lot to Eleanor and Jeanette, and while I never seemed to care too much before, I was starting to feel sad at the possibility of that never happening.

"Are you sure?" Eleanor asked as she walked over to me and put her hand on my forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." I said as I swatted away her hand and stood straight up. "It's already five, let's start getting ready." I said as I ran towards the bag that concealed our new outfits.

"Okay." Both Eleanor and Jeanette said as they eagerly ran towards me.

After we put the new outfits on, I found myself sitting in front of a mirror for a good ten minutes trying out different poses and gestures.

"Wow, these outfits are beautiful!" Eleanor exclaimed as she looked into the mirror with me. I looked at her and smiled.

"Do I look okay?" Jeanette said as she came into the room with us. Jeanette wasn't usually a snazzy dresser, but tonight, she truly looked beautiful.

"Of course you do, we ALL do." Eleanor said as she pulled Jeanette into the view of the mirror.

We stood there silently for a few minutes; we all just fixed ourselves of any flaws we could find, and fixing each other's flaws as well.

"Girls, let's go, we're going to be late." Ian yelled impatiently.

"We're coming!" I yelled back.

As we walked to Ian, he turned around and stared at us.

"Like the new outfits?" He finally asked.

"Yes!" We all replied.

"Alright, now try not to get them dirty, and let's go." Ian said as he opened the door for us.

As we walked to the car, I decided to dump any remaining thoughts about the Chipmunks for the remainder of the night, Ian and my sisters deserved my full dedication, and that's what I was going to give them. As we pulled up at the school, it was packed. There were hundreds of students and adults outside, and I was sure there were hundreds more inside. I started to feel sick again, but I shrugged off the feeling of nausea and continued walking with my sisters.

"Alright, when we get in, we're going straight back stage, you guys are performing first." Ian said as we walked up the flight of stairs and into the school.

We walked into the auditorium and proceeded behind the curtains. Backstage, there were numerous people. Ms. Ortega and principle Rubin were there, along with the Chipmunks. Standing over in the opposite side of the stage, were Simon and Theodore. _Where's Alvin? _I thought, but I quickly caught myself and drove the thought out of my head. _He'll be here._ I calmly said to myself. There were hundreds of people sitting in the auditorium chanting both 'Chipmunks' and 'Chipettes'. Hearing them chant, only made me feel more nervous.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Dr. Rubin." The announcer introduced.

"Thank you students, thank you. Welcome to our exciting sing-off competition between the Chipmunks and the Chipettes." Dr. Rubin said as she welcomed the applause from the students, satisfied, she raised her finger signaling silence. "Remember students, there are no winners, or losers."

I could hear Ian mumbling something under his breath but decided to continue listening to principle Rubin.

"The group who shall win today, will give our school a chance to win twenty-five thousand dollars to save our music department. So, without further ado, I give you… the Chipettes." Dr. Rubin said as she pointed towards the stage.

"This is it girls, can you believe it?" I said excitedly as we walked down to the stage holding each other's hands.

"Brittany, your time to shine baby, go out there and knock them dead." Ian said as he bent down to us.

"Yes sir!" I said as I let go of my sisters and hopped forward. "I can do it!" I told myself out loud. I could hear Ian say something to Jeanette and Eleanor, but I didn't catch what he had said, I only heard my sisters let out a disappointed sigh and 'okay'.

"Are you guys okay? What did Ian say to you?" I asked, looking at Ian suspiciously.

"It was nothing, Brittany, really." Jeanette said as we continued to walk towards the curtains.

I was about to ask again when I heard music start to play, _I'll get it out of them later_, I thought as I began to get ready for our performance.

"**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)**

**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)**

**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)**

**All the single ladies**

**Now put your hands up**

**Up in the club**

**Just broke up**

**Doing my own little thing**

**You decided to dip**

**Now you're gonna trip**

**Cause another brother noticed me**

**If you liked then you should've put a ring on it**

**If you liked then you should've put a ring on it**

**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**

**If you liked then you should've put a ring on it**

**If you liked then you should've put a ring on it**

**If you liked then you should've put a ring on it**

**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**

**If you liked then you should've put a ring on it"**

As we ended the song, I staggered the last part of the song for a minute, showing off my voice, and ending in a pose with my sisters. As soon as the music stopped, the crowd erupted into a big applause as we thanked them.

"Girls! That's for us!" I squealed as I pulled them tighter and started to bow and continued thanking them.

"Well done ladies." Dr. Rubin said as she gave us a little applause as well. "And now, let's hear it for a group that will rock you like a hurricane… at least that's what many of you students have told me; here they are… the Chipmunks." Dr. Rubin announced pointing at the entrance of the stage.

As I watched the curtain, waiting for the Chipmunks… for Alvin to come, they didn't. _Where are they? _I thought, and suddenly Simon and Theodore took the stage.

"Hi everyone." Simon said, clearing his throat. "Our brother, Alvin, c-couldn't be here today. The thing is, we've never performed without Alvin… and we're not starting now." Simon said as his slumped his shoulders.

"You can't have only two little pigs; you can't have only two musketeers, so… you know you can't have only two Chipmunks… thank you." Theodore said before they walked off the stage.

The audience at first was shocked, but then started booing, that's when I started feeling bad for them. _No… we aren't supposed to win like this! _I thought as I knew what was about to happen. As they walked past us, they avoided eye contact with any of us as they left with the mad who I presumed, was taking care of them.

"Hear that girls? That… it's the sound of success." Ian said as he walked towards the opening of the stage.

"I realize how… devastated, you Chipmunk fans must be. So I guess that means that the Chipettes will be representing West Eastman High, in the competition tomorrow night." Dr. Rubin said, I could tell she was upset.

"Come on girls, let's take a victory lap." Ian said as he started jogging onto the stage. "Hey come on guys!" He said as he turned around and saw that we weren't following him.

"Britt, we have to." Eleanor said as she lightly tugged at my arm.

"Come on, let's go." I said as I led us back onto the stage to take our final bows.

"Thank you, thanks." I said, trying to look at the hundreds of people who were applauding us.

While I tried to be happy, I couldn't. We had won the competition between us and the Chipmunks, but not the way I wanted to win. I felt lousy for accepting the awards because I felt as if we hadn't done anything to earn them. I couldn't shake the memory of Simon and Theodore walking past us, practically in tears. My heart started to ache in sadness and anger… for Alvin. He had let his brothers down, he had let the whole school down, and he had let… me down. For the first time, I truly wished that I had never fallen for Alvin Seville. I knew he was full of himself, but I never knew he could be so selfish and conceited. I tried to think of an excuse as to why he was late, but I realized that I would only be fooling myself. The truth was, he thought he had better things to do with his time. We stayed there for what seemed like hours, but we were finally starting to head home. We quickly walked through the back area to make sure we didn't leave anything behind. As we walked towards the exit, I saw a quick flash of red and decided to check it out. It was Alvin; he had ran onto stage to find that everyone had left.

"They're gone, Alvin." I said as I walked onto the stage with him.

"They're never going to forgive me." Alvin said as he turned around to face me.

"You know Alvin, Ian was right. You don't care about anyone but yourself." I said as I started to walk away. "Oh, and by the way, I never wanted to win this way." I added before I walked off the stage.

As I heard the lights turn off, I struggled to hold back tears. I knew what I said was harsh, I couldn't even begin to imagine what he has been feeling, but it was needed to be said. Even if Simon and Theodore weren't mad at Alvin, I was. I would never do anything like that to Jeanette and Eleanor, and I was both shocked and disappointed to see that the chipmunk that I had fallen for, would do something like this. As I joined back with my sisters and Ian, I remained silent and deep in thought. As we rode back to the hotel, I tried to list all of the positive characteristics about Alvin, but ended up listing all of his flaws instead. I was trying to find the reason why I had fallen for him in the first place.

**(A/N: I was actually pretty reluctant to put the next part in this chapter, but I decided to anyway. For all you Alvin/Brittany fans, let this be sort of like "proof" that I CAN and WILL write Alvin/Brittany stories after I finish this story.)**

Was it his eyes? They were deep and full of the emotion that would never come out of his mouth. If I was given the rest of eternity to stare into his eyes and uncover the secrets of his mind, I was sure I wouldn't be able to do it. Even when we first met, when my blue eyes locked with his brown eyes, the world seemed to fade away. He had the type of eyes that no matter what the situation, when you looked into them, you knew you were going to be okay.

Was it his voice? Even though his voice was high pitched like the other five of us, there was just something… _different_ about it. He had the voice that was the perfect pitch, the voice that no matter how long you listened to him, his voice would still send shivers up your spine. The voice that made it possible for him to become a solo artist one day, the voice that everyone dreamed that they could hear whenever they wanted to, whether he was singing or not.

Was it his body? For a seven inch tall chipmunk, his body was fairly fit. I could tell he had plenty of muscles underneath the baggy sweatshirt which made him famous. He wasn't too muscular, but he was the type of person you never wanted to mess with. He had the face of an angel, no matter what his expression was, he would always make you giggle and wonder if he could ever look cuter. Even while asleep, he had the perfectly formed face that a guy would give anything for, and a girl would give their life to.

Was it his personality? _He's a rock star, he's supposed to be stubborn,_I told myself, but it was more than that. He was irresponsible, lazy, show-offy, and conceited. Even knowing that however, part of me liked that about him, he was the type of guy that would never leave you bored; he would always find something new. You never knew what to expect with him, and it was one of his best qualities. He would always give you excitement and he would always leave you wanting more.

Was it his heart? _What heart? _I thought, but even asking myself, I didn't believe it. I knew that deep down; he truly cared for his brothers more than anything else and put them above anything else, even himself. Even though he had a hard time showing it, he would always put the safety of the one's he cared about, above all else… no matter what the cost, and I respected that about him. I knew that deep down, he was afraid of showing his true feelings because of fears of rejection, disapproval, and the thought of anyone thinking less than him.

So why? What made me fall for him? _We're perfect together_, I thought. I tried to avoid coming to this conclusion, but I knew it was the only one that seemed right. Even though he had caused me pain and embarrassment over the past couple days, I knew the reason. HIS eyes were the ones that I wanted to stare deeply into, and fall asleep with their warmth and protection over me. HIS voice was the one that voice that I wanted to hear beside me, the voice that I wanted to hear before I would fall asleep at night. HIS body was the body that I wanted to hold onto, the body that I wanted to hold onto me. HIS personality was the one that I wanted to spend my time with, no matter how aggravated or upset it made me, I wanted it. And finally, HIS heart was the one my own heart had desired for so long. The heart that I had wished that would join with the empty half of mine and make it complete once again, the heart that I so desperately wanted to give mine out to.

That's when I realized, no matter what Alvin would ever do, he couldn't make me stop liking him. No matter what, we were perfect for each other, and I knew that eventually, we would overcome the obstacles which separated us.

"Brittany, snap out of it!" Eleanor said as she shook my arm. "We're back at the hotel."

I looked at her and exited the car, as we walked up to the room; Ian once again congratulated us and headed off to bed, I decided that it was pretty late and went to go to bed myself.

"Brittany, I know you're still upset at Alvin for missing the competit-" Jeanette began but I quickly cut her off.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he had a good reason, besides I'm not mad." I said as I put on my pajamas. It was true, after realizing what had drawn me to Alvin in the first place, I knew that he must've had a good reason to not make it to the competition.

"Really? You're not mad anymore?" Eleanor said as she changed as well, I just simply gave her a nod and climbed on top of the bed.

"Alright, if you say so. Good night, guys." Eleanor said as she made her way to the bed.

"Good night." Jeanette said as she got comfortable in the bed.

I wanted to say good night, but I had trouble opening my mouth to talk. I just lightly mumbled it and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hmm, this chapter was a little sappy, cute, sad, and a whole bunch of other things.**

**I hope you guys liked it so far.**

**And I can PROMISE you that action WILL be in the next chapter! ^^**

**R&R, PEOPLE! ^^**


	12. A Night To Remember

**Brittany and the Chipettes: The Squeakquel**

**Finally, Chapter 12...**

**I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG!**

**This will be told through the CHIPETTES POV ONLY!**

******Read the words that are out of the ordinary carefully, this means they are important. For example, a "he" that is italicized and a "he" that is not, could be two different people. Words that are not bolded and have quotation marks could be words, while if they are bolded, they could be dreams.**

**You can review... you can not review... which one will you choose?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: A Night To Remember**

**Jeanette's POV**

_**The next morning**_

As I lay in bed, my eyes started to flutter open. I looked at the clock to my left and was surprised when I saw that it read nine twenty-eight. I was about to panic before I remembered that it was Saturday, finally, our first weekend. Not that I didn't enjoy school, after talking with Simon I had began to brave up and try to make new friends… and it worked. I had finally started making new friends; I realized that I wasn't 'unlikable', I was just too nervous of rejection to try.

"Good morning, I didn't know that you were up." Eleanor said as she poked her head through the bedroom door.

"I actually just woke up." I responded as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Well, good morning." Eleanor said as she smiled at me. "It's our first weekend and I thought that it would've been a good idea to let you sleep-in a little."

"Thanks." I said as I slid out of bed and headed towards her. "Where's Brittany?"

"She's watching T.V, the reason I came in here is because she wants to talk to us." Eleanor said as she walked out of the room with me.

We walked a little before we reached Brittany; she was sitting on a couch waiting for us.

"Okay, I need to talk to you guys about something." Brittany said as she sat on the couch with her arms folded. "There's actually a couple things a want to talk about."

"What are they?" I asked. I was a little concerned; usually Brittany would be more upfront about talking to us.

"Well, first, what did Ian say to you two yesterday?" Brittany asked. At first, I didn't know what she was talking about, but then I remembered as I started thinking about it more.

"It was nothing, Brittany." Eleanor said, answering for me.

"It was definitely _something_." Brittany said, shooting us an angry stare. "He said something that made you guys upset, and I want to know what it was."

"It doesn't matter, Brittany." I said.

"It matters if it has to do with you two, I'm your older sister, if you guys are upset, I want to know why." Brittany said, standing her ground. I just let out a small sigh and looked at Eleanor.

"Before we started the song, Ian just 'reminded' us, not to get in your way." I said as I looked away from Brittany's gaze.

"What do you mean, 'get in my way'?" Brittany said as she looked at us, even angrier than before.

"He doesn't think we're as good as you, Brittany." Eleanor said.

"Well, I'm going to have to have a little _talk _with him." Brittany said as she looked towards his door.

"No, really, it's okay, it doesn't matter." I said as I looked back at her. Ian preferred Brittany over us, but her acting up could make him not like any of us.

"Excuse me? If someone is making my sisters feel bad I _intend_ to do something about it." Brittany said, fire starting to build in her eyes. She was always protective over Eleanor and me, if there was a problem, she would always handle it. She was our older sister and she protected us.

"Okay, what else did you want to talk about?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, we need to talk about three certain Chipmunks." Brittany said as she sat us down.

"What about them?" Eleanor replied as we both took our seats.

"I know I said that we could be friends with them after yesterday, but I'm not so sure right now. Last night, I realized that no matter what Alvin does, I'm going to like him." Brittany said as she sighed and looked down. "But I don't know if this is going to work, they're probably going to be mad at us for taking their spot in the competition."

"Oh, yeah, maybe you're right." I said. I actually forgot about the competition, and it was tonight.

"If I know Theodore, he won't be mad." Eleanor said as she looked at us. "I doubt Simon would be mad either, but…"

"Alvin might." Brittany said, finishing Eleanor's sentence. "I know Alvin's going to be a little jealous, but I really hope that it doesn't get In the way of us being friends."

"Brittany, something's changed. You didn't seem to care about Alvin, but now you do, what's up?" Eleanor asked. She had a point, while we always knew that Brittany liked Alvin, she never seemed to care too much about him. But now, she's different, she seemed to _really_ care what the Chipmunks thought of us.

"Well, I'm not so sure." Brittany began. "I guess I finally realized how much I care about Alvin."

"You don't honestly think that we can't be friends with the Chipmunks, do you?" I asked. The tone of Brittany's voice was starting to worry me, I wanted this to be a joke, but I could tell she was dead serious.

"I hope not, Jeanette, I hope not." Brittany said as she embraced both of us. "Regardless, we need to worry about the competition tonight."

"I know, Ian said that he was going to a store to get us new outfits for tonight. He's been gone for about an hour and he never said when he was coming back." Eleanor said as she got up off of the couch.

"Well, I'm sure we can find something to do until he comes back." I said as I walked over to Eleanor.

And we did just that. For hours, we tried to keep ourselves entertained as best as we could. We watched T.V, we played games, and we talked. We talked about school, sports, music, fashion, romance, and just about anything else we could think of.

"So, are you two going to ask your Chipmunk out?" Eleanor said as she looked at both of us and giggled.

"I'm not sure yet." I said as I looked at the floor.

"What? You and Simon are perfect together." Eleanor said as she rubbed my shoulder for a second.

"You really think so?" I asked, I couldn't help but giggle. The thoughts of Simon and me _together_ made my mind race.

"Of course, and I'm going to try and ask Alvin out." Brittany said as she looked at us both with dreamy eyes.

"Well, since you're the oldest Brittany, could you give me some advice?" Eleanor asked, blushing a little.

"With what?" Brittany asked, confused.

"Well, I like Theodore and I think he likes me too, I just don't know how to approach him." Eleanor said as she looked towards the ground even redder than before.

"Oh, Ellie, just be yourself. If he really does like you, you won't need to put on an act." Brittany said as she chuckled at Eleanor's problem.

"Thanks Brittany, you're right." Eleanor said as she smiled back at us.

"As a matter of fact, the Chipmunks will be at the competition tonight, we need to start getting ready!" Brittany screamed as she got up and started to dart out of the room.

"Wait, Brittany, we don't even know what we're going to wear." I shouted trying to get her attention.

"So? That doesn't mean we can't start our makeup." Brittany said as she made her way back to the living room.

As sighed and followed Brittany with Eleanor, Ian had bought us a pint-sized makeup table that we could use. I never really used it, Eleanor hardly used it, but Brittany had used in constantly since we had gotten it. As we stood there, I decided that I might as well do a little bit of makeup. I started to do my face and hit the radio by accident; the song playing was _Single Ladies_, the song we had just played the day before. I was going to change but decided against it when Eleanor went over and turned it up, we all started humming and doing out makeup before we heard the front door being opened and closed.

"There you are." Ian said as he walked over to us as we also greeted him. "My sweet little money makers." He finished, earning a slight chuckle from Eleanor. "Do you remember, when I told you that I would make you all big stars?"

"Yeah?" Brittany responded, her eyes immediately lightening up.

"Well, guess who's opening up for Brittany Spears at the Staples Center tonight!" Ian said as he smiled at us.

"Yay!" We all screamed as we gave each other a quick hug. "Pinch me, am I dreaming? Oh my gosh!" Brittany exclaimed. I was so happy, '_tonight was going to be the biggest days of our liv-'_ I thought before a look of horror came upon my face.

"W-Wait, tonight? We'll miss the school contest!" I said confused, we couldn't let our big chance get away, but we couldn't let everyone down.

"That is correct; you will miss the school contest, you're so smart, I can never get anything past you." Ian said sarcastically as we looked at him with disbelief. "It was never about that stupid school contest, it was always about making Brittany… a star." He said as he took Brittany into his hand and lifted her up to eye-level.

"Oh." Brittany said awkwardly.

"That's what you wanted right?" Ian said as he pulled out a beautiful golden dress and hung it in front of Brittany.

"W-Well, y-yeah." Brittany said as she took a sharp gasp at the dress.

"Well, tonight's your big chance, it's all about you Brittany." Ian said as he smiled evilly at her.

"W-What about Jeanette and Eleanor?" Brittany asked. I just simply stood there, I was in shock and still in the process of taking all of it in.

"Yeah, well, they can sing back up. I got them some stuff too." Ian said as he reached into his bag and threw two silver dresses at us.

"But… we're her sisters." I pleaded; I didn't want us to sing separately.

"And the three of us sing together, or not at all." Eleanor said firmly.

"Alright, fine, all I really need is the B girl." Ian said as his attention shifted to Brittany again.

"Ian, I won't do it without them." Brittany said as she jumped down and locked hands with us.

"Okay, fine, fine, let's move onto plan B." Ian said as he looked down at us. "Okay, who likes barbecue?" He said with a fake smile on his face. '_Barbecue'?_ I thought out loud. Before we knew it, he had used one quick hand motion to grab our tails and he was now hanging us upside down. "Because I know this awesome little barbecue restaurant in the valley that makes the best roasted chipmunk… real tasty, unless of course, you want to sing."

I couldn't believe what was happening, the Chipmunks were right, they were absolutely right.

"Okay, we'll do it." Brittany said softly.

"Good, now hurry up and get ready." Ian said as he dropped us.

As he left the room, we quickly crawled together and sat there crying.

"What are we going to do, Brittany?" Eleanor said as she cried through her words.

"It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay." Brittany said as she held us.

"I suggest you start moving, you have about five minutes." Ian shouted through the apartment.

"Come on; let's put these stupid dresses on." Brittany said as she handed us ours.

Once we were finished, we walked in front of the mirror. We all looked great in the dresses, but it was the fact that what we were wearing the dresses for that made it horrible. As we walked into the room with Ian, we had noticed that he had a cage with him.

"Alright, get in." Ian said as he opened the cage.

"What? No way!" Brittany screamed.

"Either you go in… or I make you go in." Ian said with an immense amount of irritation in his voice.

We slowly walked into the cage while crying; this was the first time in our lives something like this had happened to us. We had never been in a cage before, but I immediately decided that I didn't like it. As we closed the cage door, he put a lock on it which needed a specific combination to be opened.

"Oh, what the…" Ian said as he put everything on the sidewalk, including us. He was walking over to the limo driver who was to pick us up.

"Hey guys, look!" Brittany said as she pointed into Ian's bag, it was his cell phone. "Let's see if we can reach it."

As we all stretched for it, we eventually got it and gave it Brittany. She looked through the contacts and eventually found 'Toby Seville', knowing the last name Seville, we dialed it.

"Oh, I didn't realize 1-800-LOW-LIFE." A voice on the other end said, I presumed it was Alvin thinking it was Ian.

"Alvin?" Brittany whispered.

"Brittany?" Alvin said back in shock.

"Yeah, um, can you guys fill in for us? We're not going to be able to perform tonight." Brittany said quickly. We knew time was running out and if Ian came back and saw us using his phone, we'd be in big trouble.

"What about the music department? The whole school is counting on you." Alvin said, obviously confused.

"I know, I know, I should've listened to you about Ian." Brittany said sadly.

"Don't tell me…" Alvin began.

"Yep, he locked us in a cage." Brittany finally said, we could hear Ian arguing with the limo driver which meant we had a couple more minutes.

"Brittany-" Alvin began. "Brittany, I'm coming to get you." Alvin said, I could hear him say something to Simon and then hand him the phone.

"Jeanette?" I heard Simon's voice say. I couldn't breathe, _he_ was calling for _me_? I almost didn't talk but I knew our safety weighed much more than my feelings.

"Yes Simon, I'm here." I said softly.

"Alright, I'm going to tell you how to pick the lock. Now, what kind of lock is it?" Simon asked.

"Um, it's a combination lock with three slots." I said quickly.

"Alright, has Ian ever mentioned any numbers around you guys? Like a birthday, event, anything?" Simon asked us.

"Um, his birthday is January first." Eleanor said into the phone.

"Okay, knowing Ian, put two ones into the combination." Simon said.

"Okay, the first two numbers have a one in it." I said quietly.

"Jeanette, focus, the third number is notoriously the hardest to crack. I'm assuming it's a prime number but we can't assu-" Simon began.

"Simon, the first two numbers were one, I've got to go with one." I said as I turned the last number to one. "It opened!" I said happily.

"Alright girls." Ian said as he started walking back over to us.

"Ian's coming, put the phone back! Hurry!" Brittany whispered, hanging up and throwing the phone back into Ian's bag.

"Get ready to be fabulous." Ian said as he picked up his stuff including our cage.

"Oh, we're ready." Brittany said nervously.

"Yeah, you better be, because tonight's performance is going to put me back on top." Ian said as we got into the limo.

As he closed the door we saw Alvin who was riding on an electric motorcycle, and he was coming to get us. As we rode in the limo, Ian was gradually sitting there with a look of excitement on his face as our newest song '_So What'_ played on the radio.

"Driver man, take me to the arena, VIP entrance, to the suite." Ian said as he looked around. "Have a little moon roof action, moon roofs are gold, roofs moon roofs." Ian went on endlessly. "Oh, champagne ha-ha." Ian said as he bent forward and grabbed the bottle.

This was our chance, we quickly and silently took off the lock on the cage and opened the door. As we got out, we all climbed through the moon roof and slid down the back of the limo to find Alvin waiting for us.

"Come on, girls." Alvin said as he threw us three pink helmets.

"See ya!" Eleanor said as she slid down the back window, mocking Ian.

"What are you doing?" Ian asked as he tried to climb through the moon roof with us. "Alvin!" He said as he noticed Alvin on the bike.

"HI Ian, good to see you, you look all right." Alvin said as we jumped onto his bike.

"No Brittany, no, I signed a contract" Ian said as he tried to persuade us to stay.

"Jump Jeanette!" Brittany yelled. I looked at saw the distance I would need to jump and started to get nervous.

"I'm not really good a-" I said before I screamed, Brittany had pushed me onto the bike herself. I almost fell off the bike but Eleanor managed to catch my hand as I thanked her.

"I'm dead if you don't perform!" Ian said sadly as Brittany jumped onto the bike as well.

"Punch it Alvin!" Brittany said. "Hey Ian, in the words of Mc. Donalds… '_You're Fired!'_" Brittany said, mocking Ian once more.

"ALVIN!" Ian screamed in anger.

"Faster Alvin!" Brittany said as we rode up and down streets, trying to make it to the school before it was too late and besides the fact the Ian was now chasing us.

"Don't worry; I'm going to get a little help from my friend Digger." Alvin said, and suddenly a gopher popped out of a sewer drain, making Ian's limo go off course and crash.

As we rode down a back alley, it looked like we were clear from Ian, but we were running out of time to get to the school.

"I guess I owe you an apology about Ian." Brittany said as she held onto Alvin.

"Stick with me Britt, I'll never steer you wrong." Alvin said as we took a sharp left into a toy store.

To our horror, we saw Ian who now had a remote controlled helicopter and was now chasing us with that on foot.

"Oh yeah, I'll never doubt you again!" Brittany said sarcastically.

I was flying all over the place, there wasn't much to hang onto and with the constant sharp turns I was quickly switching between the back of the bike and Eleanor for support.

"I've got to say, he is definitely persistent." Alvin said as we rode into a large open area.

"We have got to lose him!" Brittany said as she noticed he was gaining on us.

"Hang on!" Alvin said as he pulled the like into a frontal wheelie and turned around; this made me hang onto the back of the seat for dear life. "I've got a plan, jump on the count of three." Alvin said as we rode towards the helicopter. "Three." Alvin said quickly before we all jumped and grabbed onto the bars of the helicopter.

"I'm not really good with heights." I said as I looked down.

"Just hang on tight Jeanette." Eleanor said quickly.

As Ian controlled the helicopter, he was bringing us right back to him, making me think that this wasn't a good idea.

"We need the remote." Alvin said, noticing that we were in trouble.

"Guys, I know what to do." Brittany said as she started to take off her helmet. "It's hats off to Ian." She said as we took off our helmets as well and threw them all at Ian in the blink of an eye.

As Ian stumbled back in shock, he threw the remote up in the air.

"The remote!" Brittany yelled. "I can't reach it!"

"I'm going for it, grab my ankles!" I said as I quickly let go of the helicopter and dived towards the remote. As I grabbed onto the wire, my sisters quickly formed a chain and caught me before I could fall.

"I got it, hey I got it!" I said happily. This was the first time I had ever done something to save us and I was proud of myself.

"Way to go Jean!" Alvin said proudly.

"Nice work Jeanette!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Hey Ian, you were wrong! I don't need these!" Eleanor yelled as she took off her shoes and threw them down. As they fell, they hit the motorcycle which was still driving, and made it veer off course and hit Ian between the legs. "My bad…" Eleanor said as we all winced in pain.

I began to steer the helicopter quickly, hoping we would make it to the school before it was too late.

"Adios Ian!" Alvin said as he waved.

As we flew to the school, I knew that if we did make it, it was only going to be barely.

"Hey, Brittany?" Alvin began.

"Yes Alvin?" Brittany responded.

"Would you…" Alvin stammered, starting to turn red.

"Yes?" Brittany asked, still not catching on.

"Oh never mind, I'll ask you later." Alvin said as he looked forwards. "Jeanette, bring us through the skylight." Alvin said as he noticed one of the windows open.

As we entered into the building, we saw Toby on the stage with a microphone in his hand which made us nervous. Suddenly, the crowd turned to us and erupted in applause.

"The Chipettes are in the building!" Alvin said as he waved to everyone.

"It's the Chipettes!" Toby screamed before he headed off stage.

"Alvin!" Theodore screamed as he and Simon ran onto the stage.

"Yo, Theo!" Alvin said waving at them.

"Hello West Eastman!" Brittany said, welcoming their applause.

"I'm bringing her down, hang on!" I yelled as I made the helicopter come to the ground.

We all got off of it and met up with Simon and Theodore and had a slight reunion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, representing West Eastman, it is my great pleasure to announce…" Principle Rubin began, overflowing with excitement.

"This is such an honor!" Eleanor screeched.

"For you or for us?" Theodore asked looking at her.

"For us." Alvin and Brittany said at the same time, making them glare at each other. "Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx! Quadruple Jinx! Infinity Jinx!" Alvin and Brittany competed, saying everything at the same time.

"Guys, we get it!" I screamed happily. "Huddle up gang." I said before I pulled us all in to discuss what song we should sing. We all argued until we finally agreed on '_We Are Family'_.

"For the first time ever, I give you the Chipettes and the Chipmunks!" Principle Rubin said before she headed off stage.

"**We are family**

**Everyone can see that we're together**

**As we walk on by**

**Yeah, as we fly just like birds of a feather**

**I won't tell no lie**

**Just let me state for the record**

**We're giving love in a family dose**

**We are family**

**I got all my sisters with me**

**We are family**

**Get up everybody and sing**

**We are family**

**Get up everybody and sing**

**Here is what we call, our golden rule**

**Have faith in you and the things you do**

**You won't go wrong**

**This is our family jewel**

**We are family**

**I got all my brothers with me**

**We are family"**

As we finished the song, we all did a couple flips and tricks before we posed for the crowd. As the crowd gave us tremendous applause we thanked everybody.

"It's clear that we have a winner of the twenty-five thousand dollars and it West Eastman High!" The host said as he handed the giant check he was holding to Principle Rubin.

"Guys we did it!" Alvin said as he hugged his brothers and I hugged my sisters.

As the crowd chanted our names, I could tell they had no problem with who the winner was. Principle Rubin looked at us and blew us a kiss, expressing her gratitude.

"Right back at ya Dr. Rubs!" Alvin said as he blew her a kiss back.

"Thank you all for coming out here tonight, and thank you for giving us the money we need to save our music department." Principle Rubin said as she spoke to everyone. "And now, the Chipmunks will sing another number for you all."

As the music started playing well sang '_Shake Your Groove Thing'_ for the crowd as an encore. I finally believed we had gotten the break we finally needed, and a chance to be with the Chipmunks. As we sang the song, we saw the Chipmunks run over to a man in the crowd, he wasn't the same man that was with them during the sing-off, but he was in crutches and a cast. I didn't pay much attention to it however, I was enjoying singing with my sisters during a night, I knew, that none of us would ever forget.

* * *

**I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long...**

**But the good news is that I'm off from school all week and if I don't finish this story by today, it'll definitely be tomorrow.**

**Remember to check my stories though, I'm in the process of making another story, and I'm SURE you'll like it! ^^**

**Read and Review! ^^**


	13. Our NEW Life

**Brittany and the Chipettes: The Squeakquel**

**Finally, the end... I hope you guys like it!**

**This will be told through the CHIPETTES POV ONLY!**

******Read the words that are out of the ordinary carefully, this means they are important. For example, a "he" that is italicized and a "he" that is not, could be two different people. Words that are not bolded and have quotation marks could be words, while if they are bolded, they could be dreams.**

**Reviewing now is more important than ever!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Our NEW Life**

**Brittany's POV**

"After that, we finished the song and Alvin told us to follow him. He led us here where we met you." I said as I looked back at Dave.

"Well, that was quite a story." Dave said, chuckling a little. "It killed about forty five minutes and it was a lot more enjoyable than sitting in a silent car." Dave said as he pulled the car into a driveway.

"Listen, I'm not sure where we're going to go, but can we at least come visit occasionally?" I asked. I knew he must've had his hands full with just the three chipmunks he already had, he wouldn't want anymore.

"Well, sure, you can visit anytime you want, or, you can live here with us and become part of our family." Dave said as he turned around to face us, to his right were the Chipmunks in the front seat who were also turned around.

"Are you sure we aren't going to be too much trouble?" Eleanor asked in shock.

"Of course not, besides, it may do some good to have a few ladies around here." Dave said in a joking tone.

"Yay!" We all squealed.

"Alright, now let's go in, we need to figure out where everyone's going to be staying." Dave said as he opened the door for us and the Chipmunks.

As we walked in, we saw that it was a big house. While the apartment that Ian had rented was big, this house must've been at least ten times bigger.

"The boys' room is there, we've got a few extra beds in the basement and I have an idea." Dave said as he quickly ran up and down the stairs carrying one bed each time.

"What are you planning on doing, Dave?" Simon asked curiously.

I was wondering the same thing; he didn't say what the beds were for or where they were going.

"Don't worry, Simon." Dave said quickly. "Do you know where my power tools are?" Dave asked the Chipmunks.

"Uh… I don't think so." Alvin stammered.

"Alvin…" Dave said in a slightly threatening tone.

"Okay, I used them to build a fort, they're in the basement." Alvin said nervously chuckling a couple times.

"A fort?" Dave asked in disbelieve. "Wasn't Toby watching you?"

"Well, yes, Toby was watching us." Simon said.

"Okay, so Toby was watching you and he let _Alvin_ use power tools?"

"Well, he didn't exactly _let_ me…" Alvin said quietly.

"Never mind, you said they're in the basement?" Dave asked again.

"Yep, that's where I left them." Alvin said as we watched Dave walk down the basement stairs.

"Alright, I'm confused." I said quickly. "Who's Toby?"

"Toby is Dave's nephew." Theodore answered.

"Yeah, while Dave was in the hospital, he took care of us." Simon added.

"Oh yeah, why was Dave in the hospital again?" Jeanette asked.

Simon and Theodore's attention shifted to Alvin and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. Let's just say, we had a slight accident during the Paris concert last week." Alvin said nervously.

Before I could ask what it was, Dave came through the door again with a bunch of tools that I had never seen before.

"Dave, remind me what you're going to do with those again." Simon said as we followed Dave.

"Well, the Chipettes are going to stay in your room." Dave said quickly.

"What? _OUR_ room?" Alvin asked in shock. "We don't even have enough room for three more people!"

"He's got a point, Dave." Simon added. "Even with only three of us in there it's pretty tight."

"I told you, I have a good idea." Dave said as he went into the room and closed the door behind him.

For what seemed like forever, we would hear a loud noise followed by Dave opening the door, getting another bed and closing the door once again. After about a half hour of waiting, Dave finally came out and grinned at us.

"I'm done and I must say, I'm happy with myself." Dave said as he signaled us to go in.

As we walked into the room, the first thing I noticed was that the three beds were gone. They were instead replaced by three, three-tier bunk beds, one on each side of the room. On one side of the room, it had Alvin's guitars, Simon's chemistry set, and Theodore's cook books. In their bed, the first bed had red sheets, the second bed had green sheets, and the third had blue sheets.

On the other side of the room, it had a few paintings and pictures and shelves. On our bed, the first bed had pink sheets, the second had light green sheets, and the third had purple sheets.

"Whoa, nice going Dave." Alvin said as he stared at the new room.

"Is this all for us?" Eleanor asked in astonishment.

"Of course, you deserve to be treated as well as everyone else." Dave said as he unplugged the tools he was using. "Alright, it's definitely late; now go get ready for bed… and Alvin, no funny business."

We all nodded and went to the bathroom to brush our teeth. Once we were done, we changed into the pajamas that were on our bed which matched our colors respectively. As everyone entered the new room, I decided now was my chance.

"Alvin, can I talk to you?" I said quietly.

"Yeah, Britt?" He answered.

"Well, when you saved us from Ian, you wanted to ask me something, remember?" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah." He said. He quickly looked around to make sure no one was around and led me a little more down the hall. "Alright, Brittany, I know that we're like brothers to you guys, but would you mind going out with me sometime?" Alvin asked, I could see his face turn the reddest I have ever seen.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Alvin Seville?" I asked playfully. I could tell I was blushing too, but I didn't pay attention to it.

"Well… yes." Alvin finally said.

"Then the answer is yes." I said as I quickly ran up to him and pecked him on the lips. Before he could give any response I darted back into the room with everyone else and noticed them watching.

"Ooh." Everyone squealed as I walked by them, which made me blush.

As I climbed onto the top bunk, I saw Alvin come into the room and give me a goofy smile which made me giggle, before I could say anything, Dave came into the room.

"Look at you, all ready for bed. Looks like the Chipettes are a good influence on you." Dave said as he smiled.

"Thanks, Dave." I said.

"Thanks, Dave." Jeanette said.

"Thanks, Dave." Eleanor said, letting out a small giggle.

"Okay guys, now lights out." Dave said. "Good night everybody."

"Good night, Jeanette." Simon said.

"Good night, Simon." Jeanette responded.

"Good night, Eleanor." Theodore said.

"Good night, Theodore." Eleanor responded.

"Good night, Alvin." I said, giving him a playful wave.

"Alvin?" Dave asked, noticing that Alvin hadn't said anything.

"I'm not tired." Alvin said as he ran to the end of his bunk.

"Sorry, but you've got school tomorrow." Dave said as he turned off the lights and headed out the door.

"Not tired." Alvin said as he jumped down and turned the lights back on from the switch by Theodore.

"Alvin come on, it's time for bed." Dave said as he turned the lights back off.

"Not tired." Alvin said as he flipped his switch once more.

"Alvin." Dave said firmly, turning the lights off again.

"Still not tired." Alvin said turning the lights back on.

Dave simply turned them off.

"More awake." Alvin said turning them on.

Dave tuned them off once more as his face started to turn red with annoyance.

"Tired, just kidding, much more awake." Alvin said as he turned them on.

"Alvin, that's it don't make me come over there!" Dave said as he headed for Alvin's bunk.

"Okay!" Alvin said as he turned the lights off.

In the dark, Dave stepped on Alvin's skateboard and slipped and fell.

"Oh boy, I suddenly got really really tired." Alvin said as he turned the lights back on and chuckled nervously. "Good night, Dave!" Alvin said as he turned the lights off.

"ALVIN!" Dave screamed.

As I sat there, I couldn't help but laugh. I was truly happy, my sisters and I had finally found a good home with a loving parent. Plus, we had finally met the Chipmunks, and now Alvin was my boyfriend. Nothing could be better, this is what I've been looking for in a family, and now this… was our new life.

**The End.**

* * *

**I hope you all liked it.**

**I had A LOT of fun writing the story and I definitely plan on making a sequel.**

**Read the next chapter (Author Notes) and look for your names in my short little "thank you" speech.**

**Also, the next chapter will have a little detail on my next two stories that will be coming up soon.**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	14. Author Notes

**Again, thank you all for reading the story and I hope you all liked it.**

**A special thanks to the following:**

**

* * *

**

**mpkio2: For helping me with the first chapter and giving me insperation with his stories. *CoughcoughIt'sAllInYourHeadAlvincoughcough* ^^**

**ice around the moon: For being another person that helped me the first chapter and for his story, "Misadventures".**

**AbigailSeville24: For reviewing my story.**

**SPARK187: For reviewing my story multiple times.**

**Funkywatermelon: For her reviews which offered me support.**

**shortnsweet615: For reviewing.**

**Alvin-Brittany: For reviewing.**

**natdrat00: For his reviews.**

**I'm-amazing-deal-with-it: For reviewing.**

**IluvTheChipmunks: For reviewing.**

**twinrose84: For making Alvin's Ghost.**

**knk4891: For making Dear Brittany.**

**Kali101: For making Forever and Always.**

**WordWizard1: For making Get Well Soon.**

**BrittanySeville18: For making Her Secret Pain, which has my vote for best story I have ever read.**

**NightmareTiger101: For making Innocent Love.**

**blossom 1209: For making QUARANTINE.**

**.PhaerynTao.: For making Worth.**

**Strgrl4eva: For making What She Wanted.**

**Thank you all for making the stories and reviews in which I love so much which have offered me plenty of insperation throughout the making of this story.**

**

* * *

**

**I am currently working on two stories:**

**Everyone Makes Mistakes - **

When Alvin and Brittany have a fight, Alvin tries to comfort her and make things right, but an accident happens that will leave everyone scarred forever.

**And the untitled sequel to this story - **

The Squeakquel left Brittany and Alvin off in a good position, but after they return to school, all the attention goes to their heads. Will their conceited and competitive attitudes get the better of them or can they truly make it work?

**I hope some of you will read the new stories and will like them as much as you liked this story.**

* * *

**Either way, thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
